A Wish Fulfilled
by sammygirl1963
Summary: When John inadvertently reveals his thoughts at a bar, it impacts his family in a most unexpected way.  De-aged Sammy.  Awesome John, Dean, and Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wish Fulfilled**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything recognizable in this story nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note 1: **This story is for a wonderful friend who needed some uplifting moments and Winchester family bonding. This one is dedicated to you Lisa!

**Author's Note 2: **This story takes place just after the Salvation episode and then goes AU from there.

**Author's Note 3: **I was going to wait to post this, but I figured I better see if people are recptive of the story before writing too many chapters.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at the bar after chugging down a shot of Jack Daniel's, John couldn't help but think about the events of the evening and the revelation that had nearly knocked him for a loop…his youngest son was having visions. Scrubbing a calloused hand across his face, he wondered how that would affect them and the way that other hunters looked at his baby boy. He knew most hunters only viewed the world in black and white, and that if it was supernatural, it should be dealt with, no questions asked. But this was his child damn it, the last precious gift he was given from his wonderful wife Mary and there was no way in hell he would allow anyone to hurt the kid. He would kill them first.

Tugging a hand through his hair, John knew he needed to get back to the motel room and deal with the ramifications of the knowledge Dean had imparted on him just a few hours earlier. He knew the boys had been hurt when he made a poor excuse about needing some air and darted out the door. Hell, he could tell by the look in Sam's eyes just before he left, that his baby boy was now wary of him and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Sammy needed him, needed his reassurance that he wasn't something to be hunted and he had failed him in a major way.

Placing his shot glass on the wooden bartop, John motioned the bartender to fill it up one last time hoping the alcohol would take the edge off of how he was feeling. He needed to be calm when he returned to the motel room because lord knows, Dean was going to give him an earful about his abrupt exit and the last thing he needed was to blow up at his sons. Twirling the clear glass filled with a dark amber liquid between his calloused fingers, John audibly sighed when a short stocky man dressed in red from his head to his feet sidled up to the bar and sat on the stool next to his and asked what he was drinking.

"Look buddy, no offense, but I'd rather be left alone," John stated before walking away and finding an empty table in the corner of the room. He was so not in the mood for talking.

Ignoring the request to be left alone, the 'red man' motioned for the bartender to give him the rest of the bottle that John's drink had been poured from. Paying a steep price for the alcohol, he slowly made his way over to John's table and sat down across from him. "Look buddy, I was just trying to help since you looked like you just lost your best friend. How about another drink?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he filled John's now empty glass.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's something I need to work out for myself. Thanks for the drink," John growled before raising the glass to his mouth and swallowing down the fiery liquid.

"Whatever you say man. I just thought maybe I could help. People have always said that I was a good listener." the man said as he poured another shot into John's empty glass and then watched as the hunter chugged it down.

"I wish you could help," John replied, starting to feel a little lightheaded with all of the whiskey he had been drinking. "But this is between me and my boys. Things are a little tense between me and my youngest right now, and I'm just trying to work things out in my head before going back to talk to them."

"I hear ya man. It's always hard when family is involved."

"Damn straight. I just wish that things were like they used to be, like when Sammy was just a toddler and thought I hung the moon," John sighed before pushing up from the table. "Look, I appreciate the drinks, but it's time I get back to my boys and see if I can't work things out with them."

"Good luck," the man dressed in red intoned with a twinkle in his eye before raising his own glass in salute before John walked away. He would make sure the hunter got his wish…with a few changes of course. He knew all about the Winchesters and the bond that was shared between the two boys and he wouldn't take that away from them. He wasn't evil per se, he just wanted to have some fun, even if it got gruesome at times. After all, the tricksters weren't the only ones who should get to have all the fun.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Walking the few short blocks back to the Shady Rest Inn motel, John stood by his midnight black 2-door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande truck beside the Impala for just a few minutes and glanced toward the room where he knew his boys resided at the moment. He had no doubts that Dean was beyond pissed with him right now, but was also doing what he did best, taking care of Sammy. Sam had become Dean's number one priority the night he carried him out of the fire and remained so ever since.

Heaving a sigh as he pushed open the truck door, John mentally prepared himself for the anger he was sure to face once he walked in the door. Climbing out of the truck, he trudged slowly across the parking lot and to the door. Swiping the key card in the lock, he heard a small click just before the green light clicked on indicating the door was unlocked. Pushing the door opened, he was surprised to find the lights off with only a small glow coming from the table lamp just before the sound of Dean's angered voice filled the silence.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean whispered furiously as he watched his father walk through the door.

"Watch your tone boy," John replied gruffly as he pulled off his jacket and slung it over a chair as he sat down in the chair across from Dean.

"Not this time Dad, you had no right to just walk out the way you did after we told you about Sammy's visions. Do you know what that did to the kid Dad? He thinks you hate him."

"Dean, I don't…"

"Do you know he asked me if you were going to start hunting him now? He wanted to pack up and leave, but I talked him out of it, told him you just needed some time to deal with the news." Dean interrupted, unconsciously clenching his hands into fists.

"You were right about that son. I just needed to wrap my head around…" John started to say before being interrupted again.

"I don't care what you needed. I'm telling you right now you better make things right with Sammy when he wakes up or you'll never see us again. I won't allow you to hurt him again the way you did earlier by just walking out on him. He didn't want to tell you about the visions, but I talked him into it, told him you would be okay with the news," Dean grumbled, feeling just a tad guilty.

"I am okay with it son and I'll make sure Sammy knows that too. It's just, the news took me by surprise is all," John informed his son as he thrummed the fingers of his right hand nervously on the table. I know I reacted in the wrong way and I'll make things…" John's voice trailed off as the two hunters heard a moaning sound coming from Sam's bed across the room.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned worriedly as he pushed away from the table and went to his brother's bedside. "S'okay kiddo, I'm here. You need to wake up."

"No, please. I'm not a mon-monster Dad," Sam whimpered as his head tossed back and forth on the pillow. "Please don't ki-kill me."

"Oh god," John whispered brokenly, knowing he was the one causing his son's pain. Kneeling beside the bed, he knew he had to make things right. "S'okay Tiger, I'm not going to hurt you," he voiced as he gave Sam's shoulder a gentle shake to wake him up.

Slowly opening his eyes and finding his father standing beside him, Sam gasped in fear and pushed himself back as far as he could on the bed. "Dad, please don't…"

"Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you Sammy. You're my baby boy and I love you," John stated softly, but convincingly as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did earlier. I took off when you needed me most and for that, I'll never forgive myself. But there is one thing I know, and that is that I would never hunt you kiddo. You're my son and **nothing** will ever change that, even those damn visions. And I'll tell you this much, I'll kill anybody who thinks they have a right to hunt you because of them. You hear me, Tiger?"

"Ye-Yes Sir," Sam answered a little warily as he glanced from Dean to his father, the nightmare still having an impact on his emotions.

"Good, then what do you say we all get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." John voiced with a yawn as he walked over towards the small sofa in the room. They would deal with this more tomorrow when he had more time to think about the things he wanted to say.

"Hey Dad, you can have my bed, I'm just gonna sack out here beside Sammy," Dean stated with a stretch, his arms rising high above his head.

"Dean, I'm fine. You don't have to…."

"Yeah, I know I don't have to, but I'm just too damned tired to get up so roll over why don't ya." Dean enunciated as he waited for Sam to move. Sam always slept better when they were side by side.

"Jerk," Sam enunciated with a yawn, while rolling over at the same time. He was secretly grateful that his brother would be by his side. It would help to keep the nightmares away

"Bitch," Dean retorted with a smile on his face as he shimmied down under the blanket.

Laughing at the banter going on between his boys, John quickly checked the doors to make sure they were locked and that the wards were safely in place before climbing into the bed himself.

Fading quickly off to sleep, none of the Winchesters noticed a sudden wind blew in through under the door and displaced the line of salt, they never noticed as a supernatural being dressed in red as it shimmered into existence in the far corner of the room, nor did they hear the words flowing in a lilting tone from his mouth.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Awakened early the next morning by a feeling that something wasn't quite right, John grasped the revolver from beneath his pillow and surveyed the room for signs of danger. He couldn't put his finger on what it was that awoke him, until he heard a small sound coming from his son's bed.

Glancing over to the said bed, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight that beheld them. "Holy Crap," he gasped in astonishment at the sight that met his eyes.

**TBC ****Do you want to read more? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

Previously: _Awakened early the next morning by a feeling that something wasn't quite right, John grasped the revolver from beneath his pillow and surveyed the room for signs of danger. He couldn't put his finger on what it was that awoke him, until he heard a small sound coming from his sons bed. Glancing over to said bed, John's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the sight that beheld them. "Holy Crap," he gasped in astonishment at the sight that met his bewildered and unbelieving eyes_.

There, lying on the bed beside Dean, was not his twenty two year old son from the night before, but a tiny toddler of no more than two years old and naked as the day he was born. John knew instantly from the mop of curly brown hair that adorned the toddler's head, the innocent blue-green eyes, and the dimples set into the now smiling chubby face that this was indeed his youngest son. "Sammy" he gasped, as the child pushed up to a sitting position upon hearing his voice and looked at him with what amounted to pure unadulterated affection in his eyes.

"Daddy," Sammy cooed as he clapped his hands together and then started scooting toward the edge of the bed so he could climb off and get to his father.

Scrambling quickly out of his own bed at the movement of his baby boy, John dashed over to the other bed just in time to keep Sammy from tumbling off and falling, bottom first, to the floor. "Whoa there, Tiger," John stated shakily, his heart beating rapidly in his chest from fear as he cradled his baby boy to his chest. "You could have fallen and hurt yourself."

"Sammy, no get huwt, you tatch me," the toddler innocently stated as he grasped his father's face between his chubby little hands and planted a slobbery kiss on his daddy's cheek.

Awakened by the sound of voices, Dean propped himself up in the bed and then rubbed his gritty eyes with his fists before throwing off the blankets and slinging his legs over the side of the bed. "What's with all the talking? Can't a guy sleep around…holy …please tell me that's not who I think it is?" Dean pleaded, unable to form a coherent sentence as his eyes took in the small bundle held within his father's arms.

"Sonuvabitch, it is Sammy," Dean gasped as the little boy lifted his head from John's chest and looked at him upon hearing him.

"DeeDee, wake," Sammy squealed as he started pushing away from his father's arms in an effort to get to his big brother. "Down daddy, pwease."

Gently bending down and placing his baby boy on the floor to accommodate Sammy's plea, John then trailed behind the toddler as he ran, though be it a little unsteadily, to his big brother.

"DeDe, up?" Sammy requested as he raised his pudgy little arms upwards in a plea to be held.

"Sure thing little man, you know I can never resist you," Dean replied, recovering quickly from the shock of Sammy being so freaking small as he picked his baby brother up and then tossed him into the air, much to the delight of Sammy, before catching him again and cradling his now very much younger sibling in his arms. Turning his attention to his father as Sammy snuggled into his shoulder with a contented sigh, Dean asked the one question that was now burning incessantly in his mind, "Dad, care to try and explain just what the freaking hell is going on?"

"I wish I knew, Dean," John informed his eldest son as he tugged the fingers of his left hand through his slightly graying hair. "I woke up this morning and found your brother just like he is now."

"Well something had to have happened. What the hell did you do when you were out last night?" Dean inquired, picking up the edge of the blanket on the bed and wrapping it around his brother as Sammy began to shiver slightly from the cool air in the room.

"Nothing. I went to the bar and had a few drinks, talked with some man about how I wished…oh holy shit," John gasped in understanding as to what probably happened finally dawned on him. His wish had been fulfilled by some kind of supernatural being.

"Ahh, me thinks the man doth finally understand," the man, dressed in red, pronounced with glee as he shimmered into existence in the corner of the room the Winchesters were now currently residing in. "Your wish has been granted, hunter."

"You son of a bitch. Just what the hell are you?" John questioned angrily, trying to keep the man's attention focused on him as Dean surreptitiously tried to pull the silver knife from under his pillow. "I never meant for this to happen and you damn well know it. I was just thinking aloud at the time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sonny," the man reproved smugly, shaking his finger at Dean as he ignored John. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to the little one in your arms now would we?"

"You lay one finger on his little head and I will kill you?" Dean warned while halting his movement toward the knife and wrapped his arms securely around his baby brother in protection. "Now answer my father's question if you don't mind. Just what they hell are you?"

"I am what is known as a Far darrig, or faerie if you prefer," the little man answered with a lilting Irish drawl just before the sound of his high pitched laughter filled the air. "But most people refer to me as the "Red Man."

"Imagine that," John snorted as he once again took in the funny looking attire that the man wore.

"Do not make fun of me, you would not like the outcome," The Far Darrig warned with a threatening tone to his voice, before his face took on a humorous appearance and laughter once again filled the air. "I have given you a wonderful gift, the answer to your wish and you should be bowing before me at such a wonderful gift. My suggestion for you oh noble hunter is that you take the time to enjoy it while you can. It won't remain this way forever." With those words, the Far darrig shimmered out of existence.

"What did that thing mean when he said _'he answered your wish' _Dad?" Dean asked as he felt little puffs of air against his neck, indicating that Sammy had nodded off to sleep. "Please tell me you aren't at fault, that you didn't do this to Sam."

"I didn't know son. I never meant anything by what I said. I just...I wished that things could be like they were when Sammy was a toddler and thought that I hung the moon. I swear I had no clue what that man was when I spoke to him or what he would do. I drunk a few too many beers and…well, I guess I let my guard down and ran off at the mouth as usual. I just thought he was a lonely weirdo looking for someone to talk to," John explained in his own defense.

"Yeah, well you sure had that wrong didn't ya?" Dean quipped, as he nuzzled his cheek against Sam's downy soft chestnut colored hair. "And now, now we have to deal with the consequences."

"Well what the hell do you suggest we do?" John asked, a little frustrated with himself for getting his small family into such a mess.

"First, we gotta get the kid some diapers," Dean groaned, as the front of his sleep shirt suddenly became wet with a warm sensation as Sammy unknowingly relieved himself in sleep.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll get right on that," John smirked, grasping his jacket as he tried to keep from laughing aloud, which he failed at miserably.

"Laugh it up Dude, I'll get you back," Dean threatened, even as a grin crossed his own face at the knowledge that he has just been peed on. "While you're gone, make sure you pick him up some clothes for Sammy too. We can't let the little munchkin run around naked all day. Oh, and don't forget a sippy cup and maybe a baby bottle or two for nighttime, he'll need them to drink from."

"Ya know, it's not like I haven't shopped for a little one before Dean, so don't worry," John stated with a roll of his eyes as he prepared to leave, "Oh and Dean…"

"I know, watch out for Sammy. I got it covered Dad, you should know that by now," Dean voiced in exasperation.

"I know you do Ace. It's just…he's so little and vulnerable right now," John voiced worriedly before pulling on his jacket and walking towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, see ya in a bit" Dean replied, carefully pushing himself up off the bed so he could lock the door behind his Dad.

Securing the lock after his father left the room, Dean carried a sleeping Sammy into the bathroom and grasped a soft washcloth from the shelf. Turning on the faucet with his free hand, he waited for the water to become lukewarm before placing the washcloth under the stream of water and then shutting the faucet off. Wringing the excess water out of the washcloth, he carried Sammy out to the bed they had been sleeping on earlier and gently lay him down so he could give his younger sibling a sponge bath so the little fella wouldn't become chapped in sensitive places. Once he was sure Sammy was clean, he placed some pillows around the little tyke to keep him from accidentally rolling off the bed and then covered him up. Waiting just a moment to make sure that Sammy stayed asleep, Dean stripped out of the t-shirt that Sammy had accidentally soiled in his sleep and then pulled on a clean one. A shower would have to wait until his father returned because no way in hell was he leaving his little brother unprotected while he was so vulnerable.

Needing to occupy his time as Sammy slept, Dean walked over to the small table in the room and opened up the laptop and turned it on. He needed to research this Far darrig creature to see if there was a way to get his brother returned to normal.

Googling the creature's name, he found that the Far darrig was a near relation to the leprechaun and was known for its delight in creating mischief and mayhem. It usually did no harm, but could be a gruesome practical joker at times and was highly amused by mortal terror, so much so that it was also known for causing its victims to have horrible nightmares. Dean had no sooner read the words, when his attention was captured by a high pitched scream.

"Sammy," Dean gasped, pushing himself up from the chair and running over to the bed in mere seconds. Pulling the now hysterically sobbing toddler into his arms, he could feel the little boy trembling in unabashed fear.

"Shh, don't cry kiddo, I've got you," Dean soothed as he began to pace the floor while rubbing circles on the toddler's back. It nearly tore his heart to pieces to see Sammy so distressed.

"De, I no want dat bwack doggy to huwrt you," Sammy wailed as he remembered the dream that had scared him so badly. "It maked you bweeded and you weave'd Sammy."

"Shhh, it was just a dream, Tiger. Nothing is ever going to make me leave you," Dean voiced softly over and over as he bounced the baby in his arms trying to sooth the hysterical toddler.

"You, you pwomise?" Sammy asked, his wails starting to abate a little, as he lifted his head from Dean's chest to look his brother in the eyes before plopping his thumb in his mouth and suckling on it.

"Yeah Tiger, I promise. I'll always be here for you," Dean replied, just before the sound of the Impala's engine could be heard outside the door. Strolling over to the window, he pushed the curtain aside to see his father striding towards the motel room, his arms filled with overstuffed bags. Walking over to the door, he removed the deadbolt chain before unlocking the door and opening it so that his father could enter unimpeded.

Walking through the door, John couldn't help but immediately notice the way Sam was sucking on his thumb as he let out some hiccupping breaths. Taking a closer look after setting the boxes in his arms on the floor, he could see the tear tracks that marred his baby's face.

"Dean?" John questioned, reaching out to take his youngest as Sammy reached for him once his father's arms were free of the bags.

"He had a nightmare thanks to that creature," Dean answered, starting to divest the bags of their contents so that they could get Sammy diapered and dressed in some warm clothing before he caught a cold.

"Damn it, that little bastard had better pray I never get my hands on it," John swore as he sat down on the edge of the bed and lay Sammy down so that he could get him dressed in the outfit Dean had just laid out on the bed for him.

"How are we supposed to protect him dad if this thing can get to him in his dreams?" Dean asked, watching as his father shook some of the baby powder onto Sammy's bottom before placing a pamper on him and fastening the velcro tabs.

"We'll take him to Bobby's. Hopefully the wards and sigils Bobby has in place on his property will keep Sammy protected until we can figure out how to get Sam back," John answered, while carefully dressing his youngest son in a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Picking Sammy up once again, John waited for Dean to gather their things before carrying Sammy out to the car and placing him in the carseat which he had also remembered to buy. The sooner they got to Bobby's, the better it would be.

**TBC** _Okay, before people start complaining that a toddler Sam wouldn't recognize Dean in his adult form, you have to remember that the Far darring knew all about the bond that was shared between the two boys and decided he wouldn't take that away from them. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 3**_

_**Disclaimer: **__See chapter one_

_**Previously**__ Picking Sammy up, John waited for Dean to gather their things before carrying Sammy out to the car and placing him in the toddler carseat which he had also remembered to buy. The sooner they got to Bobby's place, the better it would be._

Buckling his slumbering toddler into the carseat, John couldn't help but feel the tug of love in his heart as he observed the angelic face sleeping before him. Sam had always had a way of radiating innocence even as an adult, but now…now it shined like a beacon of light and it nearly took John's breath away. Reaching in to caress Sammy's chubby little cheek with a calloused hand, he made a silent vow to himself as a lone tear trailed down his face. _"I swear to you Tiger, no matter what happens, I'm going to do things right this time. I'm going to be the Dad I should have been to you the first time around."_

Not noticing the tender moment between father and brother as he placed their duffle bags into the trunk of the Impala, Dean called out, "Hey Dad, what are you going to do with the truck? I mean, we can't just leave it here. Not with all the weapons you have in the lock box."

"Yeah, I know. I've already given it some thought," John answered gruffly, swiping the tear from his cheek with the tips of his fingers before Dean had the chance to notice it. "I'm going to place it in storage until Bobby can have it towed back to his place by someone he trusts."

"You know, you could follow behind me and Sammy if you want to. At least that way, you wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding the ammo you have stashed inside and reporting it to the cops," Dean informed his father as he closed the trunk lid ever so gently so as not to awaken the slumbering child in the back seat of the black muscle car.

"No, it's alright. I'll just make a few calls and see if Joshua or maybe one of the other hunters I've met along the way know of anybody I can leave the truck with up in this neck of the woods," John replied as he shrugged off his brown leather jacket and covered Sammy with it, making sure to tuck the edges in. The morning air was a little nippy and he didn't want his baby boy getting chilled. "Besides, you boys might need me. There's no telling when that bastard will show up again"

"Dad, I am more than capable of taking care of the little tyke by myself for a little while, ya know," Dean retorted incredulously with a shake of his head. Hell, he had been taking care of _his baby _since the age of four and he could damn sure do it now.

"I know that son. It's just, I want to do things right this time where Sammy is concerned," John admitted as he reached back to massage the corded muscles in his neck.

"Dad, you did the best you could as we were growing up and Sammy knows that," Dean voiced as he picked at a loose thread on his shirt, a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. "He might not have always liked the life we led, but he knew you did the best you could to keep us safe."

"Yeah, well….just keep an eye on your baby brother while I go make the call," John stated gruffly, basically putting an end to the uncomfortable conversation as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open before walking a few feet away. He had some calls to make.

John briefly considered calling Bobby, but then he didn't want to get into what happened over the phone with the surly hunter. Lord knows Bobby had already threatened to shoot his backside full of buckshot the next time he saw him, but he was hoping the circumstances surrounding their situation would give Bobby pause to think and that the curmudgeonly hunter would agree to help them. Calling Joshua instead, he quickly learned of a man who owed the burly hunter a favor and would be willing to stash the tuck in his garage for a few days. Thanking the hunter for his help, John quickly ended the call and then walked back over to his boys.

"Found a safe place to stash the truck until Joshua finishes up with a hunt. He's going to drive it to Singer Salvage for me afterwards," John informed his oldest as he knelt down to check the straps on Sam's carseat to make sure they were snug enough to keep him safe in the event of an accident, but not too tight to restrict his baby boy's breathing. Leaning in to kiss the toddler on the forehead, he whispered, "I'll see ya soon kiddo."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Climbing into the Impala thirty minutes later after having placed his truck in storage, John was surprised to see his youngest child wide awake and nibbling on his little fingers, he had thought Sammy would sleep a good few hours. Mentally kicking himself for not thinking about the fact that Sammy had yet to eat breakfast, he decided to remedy the situation right away since it was obvious the little guy was hungry.

"Hey munchkin, what do you say we go get something to eat?" John asked as he reached over the seat to ruffle Sammy's curly chestnut locks.

"YAY, Sammy want tookies," Sammy replied happily as he pulled the slobber covered fingers from his mouth and grabbed hold of his father's extended hand.

"Sorry Sport, but there'll be no cookies for you this morning. You need to eat something healthy for breakfast," John replied with a laugh as he tickled his youngest son's tummy before pulling his hand away to wipe the slobber off on his shirt.

"Healthy, since when did you start caring about what we eat?" Dean asked unbelievingly as he glanced over at his father before returning his attention to the road. "You've always let us eat whatever we wanted."

"Yeah, well, this time I know better," John retorted as he scanned the road sign ahead advertising places to eat. "Take Exit 83. We're going to the local Shoney's for breakfast."

"Sounds good," Dean replied as he put on the turn signal and slowed down to take the designated off ramp. He could eat to his heart's content since Shoney's had a breakfast buffet that was kept fully stocked at all times.

Pulling into the parking lot a few moments later, Dean found a parking space close to the restaurant door and then shut down the engine.

Exiting the car as it came to a stop, John quickly walked around to the driver's side before Dean even had time to get out of the car himself. Pulling open the door, he reached in to unbuckle Sammy and then pulled his youngest into his arms. "Let's go boys, I'm starving," he stated as he started towards the door, protectively holding onto the small bundle in his arms.

Allowing the hostess to show them to their seats once inside, the Winchesters waited for their waitress to come take their drink orders and then John carried Sam over to the buffet bar with Dean following closely behind. "Okay squirt, what will it be?" John asked his youngest as his eyes roamed over the many different foods at the hot bar.

"Pantakes," Sammy answered as his eyes took in the fluffy batter cooked delight.

"Pancakes it is kiddo, but you're also getting some scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon also," John replied, placing the food on Sammy's plate as he went along. He wanted to make sure his youngest had a well rounded meal. He topped things off by adding a few grapes to the plate from the cold bar.

Carrying the food over to the table, John was grateful to see that the waitress had placed a highchair at the table for Sammy to use. Setting the plate on the table, John quickly placed Sammy into the seat and pulled his youngest up to the table. Taking just a few moments to cut up Sammy's pancake into small bites, he put a little syrup on it and then forked a piece to feed his youngster.

"No Daddy, I do it," Sammy said indignantly as he grabbed at the fork with tiny hands.

"Sammy, you'll make a mess. Let Daddy feed you," John retorted as he once again tried to get Sammy to take the bite of pancake.

"Nun uh, Sammy do it p'ease," Sammy pleaded in a trembling voice as tears jumped to his eyes. "I big boy."

"Yes you are," John replied in defeat, handing over the fork to his baby. He couldn't stand to see the tears sparkling in Sammy's little eyes.

"Pushover," Dean smirked, as he returned to their table with a plate full of food in time to see John give in to the youngest Winchester.

"Smartass. You know you'd cave in to that innocent puppy dog expression of his too," John grumbled knowingly before walking away to get his own food.

"Yeah, you know that and I know it too…but let's keep it a secret between the two of us okay munchkin," Dean whispered to his sibling as he watched Sammy eagerly dig into his pancakes with both hands. Of course he couldn't help but laugh at the royal mess the kid was making by feeding himself.

Returning to the table a few moments later, John's mouth gaped open in astonishment at the sight of his youngest. Not only was Sammy sticky from head to toe, but somehow he had managed to get some scrambled eggs into his hair.

"Dean, how could you let Sammy make such a mess of himself?" John chided as he dipped a paper napkin into his glass of water before reaching out to take hold of Sammy's chin so he could wash his baby off.

"'top Daddy, I do it." Sammy grumbled as he attempted to smack his father's hand away.

"Not this time kiddo. Daddy is cleaning you up whether you like it or not," John retorted as he continued to wipe Sammy's face. Once satisfied that his baby was clean enough, he asked the waitress to remove Sammy's plate and bring him another one with only eggs, bacon, and fruit this time. He had forgotten how much of a mess Sammy could make when he was little.

Finishing their meals approximately thirty minutes later, John hoisted his son out of the highchair only to find his nose assaulted with an unpleasant odor drifting up from his youngest son's diaper. "Whew, smells like someone needs changing," John surmised as he lay the money on the table to pay the bill and then carried his youngest out of the restaurant.

Opening the door, John lay Sammy down on the seat and proceeded to pull off his little jeans. "Hey Dean, get me a diaper, the wet wipes, and the talcum powder from the diaper bag will ya," John stated as he pulled the Velcro fasteners lose on Sammy's pamper. He had no sooner started removing the diaper when Sammy suddenly started to tinkle as the cool air hit his naked little bottom.

"Sonuvabitch," John swore as he quickly put the diaper back in place until Sammy finished his business.

"What's the matter Dad, you don't like golden showers?" Dean inquired jovially, trying his damnedest not to laugh aloud.

"You want the pleasure of changing him, Ace?" John retorted with a challenge.

"No Sir, you seem to have things well in hand," Dean quickly answered, backing away with raised hands. "I'll just go make sure the trunk of the car is securely latched."

"You do that," John voiced as he cautiously opened the diaper once again. Breathing a sigh of relief upon that Sam had finished, he quickly removed the diaper and cleaned Sam's soiled bottom before placing a clean diaper on him. Sure, he had bought some training pants for the little guy, but he didn't want to chance Sammy peeing in the car or worse during the trip to Bobby's.

"All done kiddo," John cooed, tickling his youngest on the tummy after getting him redressed.

"Daddy, 'top," Sammy giggled as he tried to move away from the tickle fest.

"Your wish is my command, Buddy," John stated as he picked Sammy up and then placed him in his carseat. They really did need to get back on the road if they were going to make Bobby's place before nightfall.

**TBC Sorry for the wait. Hopefully they have the site fixed now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously**_**:**__ Breathing a sigh of relief upon that Sam had finished his business, John quickly removed the diaper and cleaned Sammy's bottom before placing a clean diaper on him. He didn't want to chance Sammy peeing in the car or worse during the trip to Bobby's. Placing Sammy in his carseat, he secured him with the straps. They really did need to get to Bobby's place as soon as possible._

Climbing behind the wheel of the black muscle car as Dean took the shotgun position, John took just a moment to glance into the rearview mirror to make sure Sammy was comfortable before starting the engine. He wanted his youngest to be cozy for the long ride since he knew damn well from previous experience just how hard it was going to be on the toddler to sit still for such a long period. He could easily remember just how much of a wiggle worm his youngest was the first time around as a little tyke and he was sure things would be no different now. Noticing the smile on Sammy's face as his youngest looked at him through the mirror, he said, "You ready to go, Tiger?'

"Un huh, I's weady Daddy," Sammy answered as he shifted in his seat and began to swing his little legs back and forth before asking, "Wherwe's we going Daddy?"

"We're going to Bobby's," John answered as he pulled out of the Shoney's parking lot and into the flow of traffic.

"Who dat, Daddy?" Sammy asked as he leaned forward in his seat and tried to reach the shoestrings on his little sneakers.

"He's your favorite uncle kiddo," John replied with a smile. Sure, Bobby wasn't his children's uncle by blood, but that didn't mean he wasn't family where his boys were concerned.

"Why?" Sammy asked innocently as he managed to capture the string on his right shoe and give it a tug.

"Um, that would be because the two of you have so much fun playing together," John answered with the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh, otay. Daddy?"

"Yes Sammy?" John asked with an audible sigh. He had forgotten how inquisitive his youngest was as a little boy.

"Why da gwass gween?" Sammy asked, his focus now on the wide open field outside his window after having lost interest in his shoestring once it became untied.

"Yeah Dad, why is this grass green?" Dean asked with a laugh as he watched John's startled reaction to the question.

"I don't know Sammy, why don't you ask your brother!" John smirked as he looked at Dean with a look upon his face. It wa always fun to be able to turn the tables on Dean when he was being a smart aleck.

"De?"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean questioned with a wide grin upon his face since he knew what was coming next.

"Why da gwass gween?" Sammy questioned innocently, smiling broadly as his big brother turned around in the seat to look at him.

"Because the grass would look silly if it were purple, squirt." Dean answered nonchalantly as if there could be no other answer than the one he gave.

"Oh, otay," Sammy voiced with a yawn before reaching up and twisting one of the curly locks of his hair around his index finger. He was getting tired.

"Looks like somebody is getting sleepy," Dean said as he took off his jacket and leaned over the seat to wrap it around Sammy.

"Un huh. De, you tell Sammy a story?"

"Sure Sammy, what will it be?" Dean asked as he thought about all the stories he had made up years ago when Sammy was young. "Do you want to hear the one about Sammy and the Three Pigs or Sammy and the Three Bears?"

"Sammy and da Piggies," Sammy replied happily before popping his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it. That was his favorite.

"You got it Tiger. Let's see, once upon a time there was this big mean wolf named Sammy," Dean started only to find himself interrupted by an indignant squeal from his baby brother.

"I not a mean wolf. I a nice wolf," Sammy declared indignantly after having removed his thumb from his mouth to talk.

"Well, excuse me pipsqueak," Dean laughed as he settled sideways into his seat. "I meant…Once upon a time there was this very nice wolf named Sammy who met up with three pigs. Their names were, uh…"

"Dean, Daddy, and Sammy," Sammy supplied with a jaw popping yawn.

"Wait a minute, I thought the wolf's name was Sammy," Dean snickered as he gave his little brother a pointed look.

"Dat Sammywolf silly. Da piggy is Sammypiggy," Sammy stated with a roll of his eyes before plopping his thumb back in his mouth and twirling the lock of honey colored hair with his finger.

"Well okay, their names were Dean, Daddy and Sammy piggy. Well, these three little piggies decided it was time to go out and find their way in the world. But first, they needed to build some houses. Of course, Daddy piggy wasn't very smart and he built his house of hay," Dean began, laughing at the evil glare John sent his way. "But Dean and Sammy piggy, they were the smart ones and they decided to always stay together no matter what, so they built a house of bricks to live in together. You know what happened then, Kiddo?" Dean asked, knowing Sammy liked to fill in the next part of the story. His question though was only met with the sound of silence as Sammy had settled into sleep, contentedly sucking on his thumb.

"Guess the rest of the story is going to have to wait," John whispered as he glanced into the rearview mirror to see the angelic look on the face of his slumbering baby boy.

"Yeah, guess so," Dean agreed as he reached back to gently tuck his leather jacket securely around Sammy once again before focusing his gaze on the road ahead.

"Hey Dad?" Dean asked a little while later as he thought about the situation they were now in.

"Yeah Dean?"

"You think Bobby will be able to find a way to reverse the spell and bring Sam back?"

"I sure hope so, Ace" John replied as he scrubbed a calloused hand along his chin. Though he was enjoying having Sam as a toddler once again, he missed his adult soon too.

**~~Supernatural~~**

A few hours later found the Winchesters pulling into a rest stop along the highway since Sammy had woken up and begun to whine about being cooped up in his car seat for too long. Finding a parking spot away from the others, John climbed out from behind the wheel as Dean did the same from the passenger side.

"Dean, why don't you go get us something to drink and eat from one of the vending machines while I get Sammy out of his carseat and change him," John said as he stretched the kinks out of his back.

"Now hold on just a minute. Why do I have to get the stuff while you take care of Sammy?" Dean grumbled angrily as he gave his father a defiant look. He was getting tired of John usurping all of Sammy's time and he didn't like it one damn bit. "I am more than capable of taking care of the kid so quit trying to steal my job."

"Whoa, I didn't mean to step on your toes Dean," John replied as he held up his hands in surrender at the sudden outburst. "I know you've taken care of Sammy most of his life, and yes…that was my doing, but I am his father and as such, I will do my part in taking care of him also."

"That's fine. I know you're trying to be a better father to him this time around and I understand that. All I am asking is that you let me spend some time with the kid too instead of trying to do it all yourself," Dean said as he reached into the backseat of the Impala to unbuckle Sammy from his seat. He didn't like being relegated to the background when it came to taking care of _his_ Sammy.

"Agreed," John replied, grasping the diaper bag from the floorboard of the car and handing it to Dean. "I'd rather you changed him this time anyway from the smell of that diaper."

"Gee thanks," Dean voiced as the noxious smell wafted up to his nose once he lay Sammy on the seat and removed his jeans. Of course it would be his luck to change a messy diaper instead of just a wet one.

By the time John had purchased their snacks and returned, he found Dean and Sammy sitting on a blanket in the picnic area, the boys seemingly involved in a tickle war. Watching his boys for just a minute, John couldn't help but grin at the look of delight on both their faces.

"Hey, can anyone join this tickle war?" John asked as he dropped his purchases on the edge of the blanket and proceeded to tickle Sammy's little feet since Dean had stripped the little tykes shoes and socks off when he had changed him.

"No Daddy, 'top," Sammy giggled as he kicked his little legs while trying to get them out of his father's reach. "You 'posed to help Sammy get De."

"Oh, sorry about that Champ, Daddy forgot," John voiced as he pulled Sammy up and they turned their undivided attention towards Dean.

"Aw, come on Dad, no way. I'm too old for this," Dean voiced as he backed away in a crabwalk only to find himself suddenly tackled to the ground by the smallest Winchester who was now giggling uproariously.

"I gots you, De," Sam cooed in triumph," as he began to tickle Dean on the stomach as best he could with his chubby little hands while John sat back and watched the scene with a hearty laugh of his own.

"You sure do, munchkin," Dean replied breathlessly from laughing, enjoying the playful time with his brother. It had been much too long since they had just enjoyed themselves as a family and he was going to savor every minute while it lasted.

All too soon for his liking, the time had finally come for John to call an end to the play since they really did need to eat and get back on the road again if they were going to make it to Bobby's place by nightfall.

"Okay you two, it's time to come eat," John called out as he unwrapped the sandwiches and opened the drinks he had bought from the vending machine.

"Aww Daddy, do we have to?" Sammy queried with a pout, as he looked at his father with pleading eyes.

"Sorry son, but we have to eat now if we're ever going to make it to Bobby's by tonight," John answered as he pulled some wet wipes from Sammy's diaper bag so he could clean the toddler up before gving him a small piece of sandwich.

"Otay," Sammy replied somberly as he walked over to his daddy and lifted his arms to be picked up. He was getting tired again anyway and maybe Daddy would let him play some more tonight when they got to Uncle Bobby's.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Entering the state of South Dakota nearly three hours later as his boys slept, John tensed a little at the thought of seeing Bobby Singer soon. The last time he had been at the hunter's place, Bobby had threatened to shoot his backside full of buckshot if he ever laid eyes on him again and the elder hunter was just stubborn enough to do it.

Scratching his fingers through the five o'clock shadow that now adorned his lower facial area, John couldn't help but think back on the argument that had led to the abyss between him and Bobby. They had been involved in a hunt that went awry which led to his boys being hurt and Bobby had given him hell for going in without enough info to substantiate his claim that it was an angry spirit they were dealing with. Of course, he had lost his temper with the elder hunter about knowing how to take care of his boys and to butt out of his family business. One thing led to another and he stormed out of the house with his boys in tow, Bobby threatening him to never come back unless he wanted a backside full of buckshot.

Shaking off the negative thoughts as it begin to lightly rain, John thought about calling Bobby to warn that they were on their way and that he needed his help with a predicament when a small child suddenly appeared in the road in front of him. Stepping forcefully on the brake, he gasped as the car began to fishtail violently from one side of the road to the other, the occupants inside being thrown forcefully about.

Hearing a cry of pain from the backseat as the car careened off the road and hit a tree, the last thought that went through John's mind was _"Please God, let me baby be okay."_

**TBC Once again, I am not happy with the flow of this chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **_Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. This time of year is quite busy for me._

**~~Supernatural~~**

**Previously:**_ Shaking off the negative thoughts as it begin to lightly rain, John thought about calling Bobby to warn that they were on their way and that he needed his help with a predicament when a small child suddenly appeared in the road in front of him. Stepping forcefully on the brake, he gasped as the car began to fishtail violently from one side of the road to the other, the occupants inside being thrown forcefully about_.

_Hearing a cry of pain from the backseat as the car careened off the road and hit a tree, the last thought that went through John's mind was "Please God, let me baby be okay."_

Suddenly awakened as the car began to swerve forcefully from one side of the road to the other, Dean's only thought was for his baby brother who was riding in the backseat. He could hear Sammy screaming in terror and it was all he could do to keep from throwing himself over the back of the seat to get to the terrified toddler. Bracing himself for the imminent impact with the tree that was now looming directly in front of them, he fervently prayed that the Impala's frame would be able to withstand the impact of the collision.

Forcibly thrown forward as the front grill collided with the massive oak tree, Dean then felt his head snap back viciously against the headrest of the seat as the car came to a complete and sudden stop. Audibly groaning from the pain that immediately shot through his neck at the motion, Dean fought against the blackness that was encroaching on the edge of his vision, Sammy and his Dad needed him.

Winning the fight against the pull of unconsciousness, Dean winced in pain as he turned his head to the left to check on his family, the first thing Dean saw was the form of his father who lay dazed and unaware in a slumped position over the steering wheel as blood trickled down his forehead. Turning his gaze to the backseat to check on his sibling, he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Sammy basically unhurt even though the toddler was wailing loudly in distress

"Shhh, s'okay kiddo, I'm right here," Dean soothed as he fumbled with the door handle, trying to get it open so he could get to Sammy and further assess his father's condition. Both of them desperately needed him but the damn door refused to budge so that he could get access to them.

"De'n? What 'appened? Wha's wrong with S'mmy?" John asked in confusion as he started to regain his senses. He could hear his son crying, but he couldn't fathom why. And just why the hell did his son sound like a baby?"

"I think he's okay, he's just scared. We've had a freaking accident." Dean replied breathlessly as he pulled at the door handle once again, nearly yanking it off in his frustration at not being able to get it to open. "Damn it to hell."

"We had a wha'….Sonuvabitch, I'm gonna kill that little red bastard," John swore as the cobwebs in his mind finally cleared and everything came back to him in startling clarity. He had been forced to swerve the car to avoid hitting what he had thought was a child playing in the middle of the road, only for the child to suddenly shimmer out of existence just as he lost control of the classic muscle car and slammed into the tree. "That little faerie is going to wish he'd never been…" John's voice trailed off as he heard his youngest call out to him and Dean.

"Daddy, De, I wants you," Sammy cried from the backseat of the car, large tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as he reached his little hands forward wanting one of them to take him in their arms. "Pwease De, I's scarwed."

Hearing the terror in his baby brother's voice, Dean gave up the fight to get the door open and squirmed around as best he could in the seat given his height. Reaching over the arm rest, he swallowed back the nausea the movement was causing and unbuckled Sammy from his carseat. "S'okay kiddo, I've got you," Dean appeased as he carefully pulled Sammy from the contraption. Gently lifting the frightened toddler over the seat, he pulled Sammy to his chest and wrapped the child firmly in his arms.

"De'n, we've gotta get Sammy out of he-here and checked out by a do-doctor," John gasped, looking through anguished filled eyes at his children as pain shot through his head.

"Don't worry Dad, I've got it covered," Dean assuaged as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket with one hand to pull out his cell phone while holding on tightly to Sammy with the other. Scanning through the list on his phone, he quickly found the number he was looking for and pressed the send button. There was no way he could call 9-1-1 knowing the kind of weapons they had hidden in the trunk of the Impala. They would lose Sammy for sure if the police happened to find them.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Bobby had just finished cooking a nice juicy steak and had just sat down to eat his dinner when he heard the shrill ringing of the telephone. "Damn it, that better not be you again Caleb," Bobby swore as he dropped his fork and steak knife onto the plate and walked over to the bank of phones on his wall. Caleb had called a few minutes earlier sounding drunker than a skunk and he wasn't in the mood to listen to the other man's ramblings right now. Reaching out to pick up the phone that only other hunters called him on, Bobby grumbled out "Whoever this is, you better have a damned good reason for calling and interrupting my dinner."

"Hey Bobby, it's uh, Dean Winchester," Dean voiced a little shakily as he stroked a hand through Sammy's soft curls as the toddler rested his head against Dean's chest, his wails having diminished to soft hiccupping now.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong?" Bobby inquired with concern after hearing the angst filled voice of the younger hunter. It had been quite a while since he had seen John's boys, the elder Winchester having kept them away from him after the falling out they had had with each other. "Is it Sam?

"Kind of," Dean answered vaguely as he thought about what to tell the man. Bobby didn't know about their predicament with Sammy yet and he was just too addled to explain things over the phone. "We've um, we've had an accident."

"WHAT?" Bobby gasped loudly, his heart clenching at the thought of either of John's boys being hurt and alone. He loved those kids like they were his own even if he did want to fill their fathers behind with a load of buckshot the next time he saw him. "How bad is it? Are you boys hurt?"

"M'not sure. Dad's hurt and Sammy, he's uh…" Dean drifted off, a shudder running through him at the thought that Sammy could have internal injuries that couldn't be seen by the naked eye. "Can you please come? We're about a thirty minute drive from your place."

"Tell me exactly where you are Ace and I'll be right there," Bobby returned as he pulled the keys to his old tow-truck from his pocket.

"Uh, we're on Old County Road 80, at the twelve mile marker," Dean answered as he glanced out the side window, thankful to see the green road marker that gave their exact location.

"I'll be there in twenty," Bobby stated. "Just try to relax and take care of things until I can get there."

"Will do Bobby, and thanks," Dean said, heaving a sigh of relief at knowing help was coming. Ending the call, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then began to assess his family. Starting with Sammy first, Dean began to lightly card his fingers through his siblings hair to check for bumps. Once ascertaining that there weren't any, Dean used careful hands to feel along his brothers arms, legs, and finally his ribs and abdomen. Hissing when Sam whimpered upon having his side and stomach area prodded, Dean lifted the toddler's shirt to see some bruising along his stomach area where the carseat straps would have held him secure in the safety seat.

"Damn it," Dean cursed vehemently upon seeing the vivid bruising, the damn seat was supposed to keep his brother safe, not hurt him. Palpitating the area to check for rigidity in Sam's abdomen, Dean felt an immediate sense of relief upon finding the area still relatively soft to the touch.

"Dean?" John asked in angst upon hearing his oldest swear. He could tell by the tone of Dean's voice that his oldest was upset.

"He's okay Dad, just some bruising," Dean answered as he tugged the shirt back down and palmed Sammy's cheek in comfort before kissing his little brother on the forehead. "You're gonna be okay, Tiger."

"'Okay, but ke-keep a close eye on him ju-just in case," John muttered, closing his eyes as the pain became too much for him to handle.

"Un uh Dad, open your eyes," Dean ordered, reaching over to give his father a gentle shake. "You can't go to sleep, you might have a concussion."

"M'awake," John grumbled, reaching up to wipe away the blood that continued to trickle down his forehead.

"You hurt anywhere besides that gash on your head?" Dean questioned in attempt to keep his father talking. He had to keep his old man awake at least until Bobby arrived on the scene.

"Yeah, think I might have bruised a rib or two," John answered as he cradled the tender area with his left palm. Think I hit them on the steering wheel when we collided with the tree."

"Okay, just try not to move until Bobby gets here," Dean retorted as he adjusted Sammy in his grip when the little one snuggled in closer to him, seeking more comfort. The first aid kit was in the trunk and there was no way he could get to it without busting through the shattered windows and he didn't want to chance Sammy getting hurt from flying glass if he did so.

"Don't wo-worry about me, just take care of Sammy," John voiced through gritted teeth as a sudden stab of pain shot through his head. Damn but he wished he had some painkillers or a bottle of Jack on hand to take the pain away.

"_Yeah, like that's going to happen," _Dean thought as he swiped a hand through his hair in angst wondering where the hell Bobby was. He knew it had only been minutes since he talked to the gruff hunter, but it seemed more like hours to him. The thought had no sooner went through his mind when he saw the hunter pulling up in his tow truck. Help had finally arrived.

**TBC So what will Bobby's reaction be when he sees a toddling Sam for the first time?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_ "Don't wo-worry about me Dean, just take care of Sammy," John voiced through gritted teeth as a sudden stab of pain shot through his head. Damn but he wished he had some painkillers or a bottle of Jack on hand to take the pain away._

"_Yeah, like that's going to happen," Dean thought as he swiped a hand through his hair in angst wondering where the hell Bobby was. He knew it had only been minutes since he talked to the gruff hunter, but it seemed more like hours to him. The thought had no sooner went through his mind when he saw the hunter pulling up in his tow truck. Help had finally arrived._

Pulling up to the accident scene, Bobby hissed upon seeing the crumpled front end of the Impala as it rested against a tree. The car had sustained some major damage and it scared the hell out of him to think that any one of the Winchesters could be hurt worse than they thought. It would be a miracle if none of the small family had sustained any internal injuries in the accident. Shivering at the thought, he quickly pushed open the door to his old tow truck and rushed over to the nearly demolished vehicle. Peering inside as best he could through the shattered glass, he just could make out a couple forms in the front seat which he assumed to be John and Dean. _"Where the hell is Sammy?" _he thought to himself as he reflected on the best way to free the trapped occupants.

"Dean, can you hear me, Son" Bobby called out as he yanked on the driver's door handle in a first attempt to gain entrance into the car. He didn't want to jar the family needlessly.

"Ye-yeah. Can you please just get us the hell out of here Bobby?" Dean answered, wrapping his arms securely around Sammy as his little brother began to tremble upon hearing the elder hunter's voice.

"I'm working on it Kid, but the damn door won't budge. I'm going to have to get a crowbar to try and pry it open," Bobby informed Dean as he ran a hand through his slightly graying hair in agitation. "Is everyone okay in there?"

"Yeah, we're all a little banged up, but basically okay, I think." Dean replied with a sigh. "Dad's still a little out of it and Sammy's starting to get upset though, so could you please hurry?"

"I'm doing the best I can Ace. Just try to relax and I'll be right back," Bobby voiced before quickly making his way over to the old tow truck to get the equipment he needed to free the Winchesters from the crumpled car.

Snuggling further into his brother's hold as he heard the other man jogging away, Sammy glanced up into hi brother's eyes and nervously asked, "De? Wh-who dat man?"

"That's just Bobby, munchkin. He's like a big old teddy bear so there's no need for you to be afraid of him," Dean answered as he began to rub circles on Sammy's back in and effort to comfort his younger sibling. He had hoped some part of Sammy would remember the man who had been such a big part of their childhood growing up until Bobby and their Dad had had a falling out with each other, but no such luck.

"Otay De. Will him det us out'a here?" Sammy queried in trepidation just before plopping his thumb in his mouth and sucking vigorously on it since he was scared even though Dean said he shouldn't be. Daddy was hurt and he didn't like being trapped in the car.

"He sure will Kiddo," Dean replied softly as he cradled Sammy against his chest and began to card his fingers through the child's chestnut colored hair. "Bobby will have us out of here in no time at all. Just you wait and see."

The words had no sooner left Dean's mouth than Bobby returned with the crowbar. "Dean, I'm going to jam this crowbar into the door and then try to pry it open. If you have a jacket or something handy, you might want to shield yourself in case the glass shatters completely once I get started."

"Okay, give me a second," Dean stated as he reached into the backseat and pulled his leather jacket from where it had been used to keep Sammy warm earlier as he slept. Tucking the jacket securely around his baby brother so that Sammy was completely covered, he then turned his own head away from the window and shielded it with his arm as best he could. "Okay Bobby, we're ready."

Wedging the crowbar into the small space where the door and the frame met, Bobby pushed on the iron object with all the force he could muster. Feeling the door move just a minute fraction of an inch, he swore though gritted teeth, "Come on damn it, open!" As if in response to the heartfelt desperate plea, the door suddenly gave way and opened with a mighty groan, the glass shattering completely and showering the occupants inside.

Pulling the door opened as far as he could, Bobby quickly kneeled down and looked inside the car with an angst filled heart as Dean was lowering the jacket. "Is everyone okay or do I need to call for an ambul…" Bobby's voice trailed off in complete surprise as he saw the small little bundle that was cradled against Dean's chest. "Sonuvabitch, what the hell are you two idjits doing with a baby and just where the hell is Sam?"

"Um, well, that's kid of a long story," Dean mumbled as he readjusted his hold on his sibling when the toddler started squirming around.

"Oh hell no, it can't be, it just isn't possible" Bobby gasped as he took in the chocolaty brown curls and the wide blue-green eyes of the toddler that was now looking up at him. "What the hell did you morons do?"

"I'll explain ev-everything to you later once we make sure Sammy's somewhere safe," John replied, grunting in pain as he cradled his sore ribs with his right arm. "By the way, th-thanks for coming old friend. I wa-wasn't sure you would af-after that last blow-up between us."

"Yea, well, I ain't that much of a cold hearted bastard that I wouldn't respond when someone needs my help," Bobby voiced, not removing his eyes from the trembling toddler in Dean's arms. "That is Sammy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's him." Dean replied as he hitched his younger brother up further in his arms. "Now if you don't mind, we'd sure like to get the hell out of here."

"Oh, sorry," Bobby stated as he stood up and moved out of the way so that Dean could exit the vehicle unimpeded. Helping to steady Dean as he rose, he then nodded towards Sammy with his head. "You take care of Little Bit there and I'll help your Daddy."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean murmured gratefully before walking around to the front of the Impala to survey the mess that was his car. Taking in the damage, Dean shuddered slightly as he thought about how things could have turned out so much worse for them than it had. Shaking off the negative thought upon hearing an audible moan of pain, Dean glanced up to see that Bobby had extricated his father from the classic vehicle and was currently leading him towards the old battered tow truck. Falling in behind the gruff hunter as he led the way, Dean wanted nothing more to get to Bobby's place and make sure his family was safe and sound.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Entering Bobby's house approximately an hour later with a slumbering little brother drooling on his shoulder, Dean breathed an audible sigh of relief at the feeling of safety the old house provided. At least here, he knew Sammy would be well protected by the wards and sigils Bobby had in place until they could find a way to reverse the spell and bring his twenty-two year old brother back again.

Strolling over to the worn sofa that was situated a few feet from the door, Dean gently lay his sleeping brother upon it and then proceeded to pull off the child's small sneakers so he could remove the jeans also. He knew Sammy needed a diaper changing just from the smell that was wafting up to his nose as he carried his baby brother into the house. Expertly changing the soiled diaper in not time at all, he once again checked for rigidity in Sammy's stomach before grasping the small afghan off the back of Bobby's couch and covering Sammy with it. "Sleep well, Tiger," he voiced as he carded his fingers through the baby fine hair that now adorned his brother's head.

Okay, one of you two imbeciles wanna tell me why Sammy there is now a toddler instead of the adult he should be?" Bobby asked softly so as not to wake the sleeping toddler once he had John situated on the reclining chair as comfortably as possible.

"It's all my fault," John immediately voiced, scrubbing a calloused hand across his lower jaw. "I was at a bar drinking and I guess I allowed myself to get inebriated enough that I let my defenses down and I said something I shouldn't have to the wrong person."

"Nothing new there," Bobby grumbled under his breath, somewhat incensed that Sammy was once again paying the price for something John did.

Swallowing down an angry retort, John closed his eyes for just a minute to get his temper under control and then continued. "Anyway, turns out the man I was talking to was a faerie; a little bastard dressed in red who grants peoples wishes."

"Damn it John, how could you be so idiotic as not to realize what you were talking to?" Bobby groused, trying to reign in his own anger. "Because of your stupidity, Sammy is now stuck in toddler form until the creature is ready to reverse the damned spell."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know he was some kind of supernatural creature?" John argued back as he clenched his fists in anger.

"It should have been obvious ya dimwit, seeing as how the man was so diminutive and dressed in red," Bobby answered, his own anger brewing at the other inept hunter.

"Alright you two, that's enough, Dean chastised as he glared at his father and Bobby. "You both need to settle down before you wake up Sammy and scare the crap out of him. He's already traumatized enough as it is."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper," Bobby apologized as he threw a heated glare John's way. "I'm just worried about Little Bit over there and what's he's going through."

"I know you are," Dean replied in understanding, knowing how much the older hunter cared for his baby brother. "About what you were saying earlier, do you mean to tell me there's no way to reverse this spell and that Sammy is stuck as a toddler until that thing decides to change him back?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Bobby answered, just before a shrill scream rent the air, nearly bringing the hunters to their knees.

**TBC**

**Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait. Things are finally calming down so hopefully I will be able to get chapters out much quicker now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_ "About what you were saying earlier, do you mean to tell me there's no way to reverse this spell and that Sammy is stuck as a toddler until that thing decides to change him back?" Dean asked incredulously_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying," Bobby answered, just before a shrill scream rent the air, nearly bringing the hunters to their knees._

"Sammy," the trio of hunters gasped in unison as they pushed themselves up from the chairs they were sitting on and rushed over to the couch area where Sammy had been sleeping to find the littlest of the Winchesters now sitting up on his diapered bottom and sobbing hysterically as rivulets of tears rolled down his reddening face while his limbs flailed about in fright. It was obvious by the look of terror on the toddler's face that something had scared him nearly half to death.

Getting to the sofa first before the others, Dean quickly pulled the crying youngster into his arms and cradled him to his chest as he rubbed comforting circles on the trembling little boy's back. "Shhh, you're okay now Tiger, I've got you," he voiced in as soothing a tone as he could muster after having nearly had the crap scared out of him by Sammy's cry of terror.

"Dean, what's wrong with him? Why is he so upset?" John questioned anxiously upon seeing how violently Sammy was shaking in his brother's arms.

"I don't know," Dean answered worriedly, as he turned towards his father, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He hasn't calmed down enough to tell me yet."

"Here, let me hold him," John voiced sympathetically, reaching out to take his youngest, only to find Sammy clinging even tighter to Dean as he tried to lift him from Dean's arms.

"No Daddy, p'ease, I wants ,y De," Sammy sobbed as he grasped two fistfuls of Dean's shirt and hung on as tight as his pudgy little hands would allow him.

"Shhh, s'okay Baby, you can stay with Dean," John voiced softly to appease his terrified youngest, even though it upset him a little that Sammy wanted Dean and not him. "But daddy needs to know what has you so scared so he can make it better."

Watching as his baby tucked his head into Dean's neck as though seeking security, John sighed in frustration knowing it could be a little while before Sammy answered him. So it surprised him to hear his son's hitching voice just scant seconds later.

"Mon-monster take my De," Sammy explained through hiccupping sobs as his little body shivered at the horrible memory. "Monster make my De go 'way and never come back."

"Shh, it was just a bad dream is all, Tiger. Nothing is ever going to take me away from you," Dean cooed as he carded his fingers through Sammy's curly brown locks, a motion that had always calmed his baby brother the first time around.

"You pw-pwomise?" Sammy asked unabashedly as he glanced up at Dean with doleful eyes before sticking him thumb in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Yeah Squirt, I promise," Dean replied as he walked over to sit in the old wooden rocking chair that was located in the corner of the room. Adjusting Sam in his arms so that the little boy could lay comfortable against his chest, Dean began to sing a soft tune to his brother as he rocked him back and forth in hopes that it would calm the upset child.

Watching the scene with bated breath, John and Bobby both breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Sammy finally settle down approximately twenty minutes later and close his eyes in slumber once again. Knowing that Sammy couldn't go through another night terror like the one he had, Bobby turned to his hunter friend and said, "John, I think we need to take a trip out to the Sioux Reservation and see about getting a few dreamcatchers. I want Sammy to have the real thing, not that machine made crap they sell in town.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea Bobby," John replied as he watched his youngest sleeping. He would try anything to keep Sammy from being terrorized in his dreams. "We can go later tonight after dinner."

**~~Supernatural~~**

An hour or so later found all three Winchesters fast asleep, Sammy and Dean lying on a quilt on the floor as John slept on the couch. Knowing that the small family would most likely be hungry when they awoke, Bobby was in the kitchen preparing a meal of macaroni and cheese, meatloaf and creamed corn. Stirring the noodles as they boiled in the pot, Bobby was surprised to hear the soft sound of little feet pattering into his kitchen. Glancing over to see Sammy standing alone in the doorway with his thumb still tucked firmly into his mouth, Bobby walked over to where the child stood and knelt down with a smile. "Hey there Little Man, are you getting hungry?"

Looking at Bobby with soulful eyes, Sammy nodded his head and then whispered the word "milk" without ever removing his thumb from his mouth.

"You got it, Little Bit," Bobby voiced before pushing himself to his feet to go in search of the sippy cup that he had seen Sammy drinking from earlier. Finding it within moments, he rinsed it out and quickly filled it with the desired liquid and then handed it over to Sammy.

"T'ank 'ou," Sammy mumbled, taking the cup into his small hands and then hesitantly raising his arms up in the universal gesture to be held. He wasn't totally sure of Bobby yet, but with his father and brother still sleeping, Bobby was his only option of being held and cuddled as he drank his milk.

"Anytime Kiddo," Bobby replied as he scooped the little boy up into his arms to suddenly feel the sogginess of Sammy's wet jeans. "Uh oh, looks like someone needs a diaper changing. What do ya say Sport, will you let Uncle Bobby give it a try?"

Nodding his permission, Sammy took a sip of the milk and then lay his head down on Bobby's shoulder. Using his empty hand, he reached up and started to play with Bobby's hair by twirling it with his little fingers.

"_God, could this kid be any more adorable than he already is?" _Bobby thought to himself as he turned down the heat level on the stove burners before strolling quietly into the living room and grabbing Sammy's diaper bag before carrying the youngest Winchester up the stairs.

Walking into his own bedroom, Bobby placed Sammy on the bed and then stripped the little boy's shoes and jeans off before removing the soiled diaper. "Okay Little Bit, no peeing on Uncle Bobby," Bobby voiced before pulling the Velcro tabs loose and then pulling the wet diaper off and tossing it into the corner trashcan . Reaching into the diaper bag seconds later, he pulled out the wet wipes, talcum powder, and a disposable diaper. Gently washing Sammy's little bottom area with the scented cleaning wipe, he applied the talcum powder to keep the youngster from chafing and then re-diapered the child.

"You've still got it, Singer," Bobby voiced proudly even though nobody was around to hear him. It had been quite a few years since he had diapered a child. Redressing Sammy in some clean and dry clothing, Bobby hoisted the little boy back up into his arms and carried him downstairs so he could finish cooking the meal, after washing his hands in the sink of course.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Waking up to the delicious aroma of meatloaf cooking in the oven, Dean sat up and stretched, hissing a little at the stiffness he felt in his back and neck before rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the tips of his fingers. Glancing down to check on Sammy afterwards, he startled at seeing the quilted area empty and was just about to panic until he heard the sound of a childish giggle coming from the kitchen area. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked into the kitchen to see Bobby entertaining Sammy at the table by tickling him as he watched the boiling pot of noodles from afar.

"Can anyone join the party?" Dean inquired with a smile upon noticing the way that Sammy's eyes were twinkling with merriment as Bobby tickled his midsection over and over.

"De De, you's awake" Sammy squealed with happiness as he reached out for his big brother.

"Of course I am, Shrimp," Dean enunciated with adoration as walked over and then swung his sibling up into his arms so that Bobby could finish preparing the meal. "Did you think I would let you and Bobby have all that fun without me?"

"No," Sammy laughed, before placing a big slobbery kiss on his brother's cheek much to Dean's chagrin.

"Ewww, wet," Dean complained with mock exasperation before tweaking Sammy's nose playfully as he cradled his younger sibling in his arms.

"I wuvs you De," Sammy voiced happily as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Tiger," Dean responded as he returned the hug while Bobby drained the water from the noodles. "Looks like supper is nearly finished. What do you say we go wake up daddy so he can eat too?"

"Yay," Sammy cheered in delight as he struggled to be put down, his sole mission to wake up his father.

Wishing he had his little brother's energy, Dean lowered the little boy to the floor and then followed him into the living room where their father lay sleeping on the couch. He had to make sure Sammy didn't accidentally hurt their father as he woke the eldest Winchester up.

Watching as the two boys left the kitchen, Bobby couldn't help but think how much he was going to enjoy having the small family stay with him once again.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_ Wishing he had his little brother's energy, Dean lowered the little boy to the floor and then followed him into the living room where their father lay sleeping on the couch. He had to make sure Sammy didn't accidentally hurt their father as he woke the eldest Winchester up._

Laying on the couch and pretending to be asleep, it was all John could do not to laugh as he heard a giggling Sammy approaching. He remembered just how much Sammy and Dean enjoyed waking him up years ago when they were little and he was not about to deny his baby that little bit of fun once again, even if he was still hurting all over from the accident. Rolling over onto his side and letting out an exaggerated snore as he barely opened his eyes, he fought to control the grin that tried to escape when he saw Sammy freeze his forward motion and look back at Dean , unsure of what he should do.

"It's okay, Tiger. Daddy just snored. Go get 'em," Dean encouraged, knowing that his father was already awake and ready for the upcoming assault.

"Otay, Deanie," Sammy chuckled, continuing his forward prowling motion as he did his best to remain quiet. Arriving safely at his father's side just scant seconds later, he carefully climbed up on the couch, positioned himself where he was sitting on his father's side and then began to bounce up and down as he stated, "Daddy, it time to wate up now," in a sing-song voice.

"Awww, do I have to, Pumpkin? Daddy's still sleepy," John complained with a make believe yawn as he wrapped one arm around Sammy and pulled him into a cuddle before tickling him unmercifully on his little tummy.

"No Daddy, 'top. Untle Bobby will tick your hiney if you don't tome eat." Sammy laughed uproariously as he tried to push his father's hands away from his ticklish stomach area.

"Oh, he will, will he?" John queried, shooting Dean a questioning look as to where Sammy might have heard those words.

"Don't look at me, I'm innocent," Dean touted as he held his hands up in innocence.

"Dean, you haven't been innocent since the day you turned sixteen and I caught you and Susie what's-her-name out behind the woodshed making lo…" John's voice suddenly trailed off as he realized that little ears were listening intently to every word he said.

"Mating what, Daddy?" Sam questioned with the naive innocence that only a toddler of his age could possess.

"Uh….mud pies," Dean hurriedly answered, noticing the dumbfounded look on his father's face.

"Tool (Cool), tan we mate some mud pies too?" Sammy asked, reaching his arms in the air for his big brother to pick him up.

"Sure we can, but it will have to wait until tomorrow," Dean replied as he adjusted Sam onto his hip and started towards the kitchen with John following behind them. "Right now, we gotta go eat before Uncle Bobby kicks our as-hiney's."

Striding into the kitchen, Dean was astonished to see a high chair sitting near the table between his and John's chairs, the tray part already moved and waiting for Sammy to be placed in it. "Uh, Bobby?"

"What? You don't remember the high chair I always kept on hand for Sammy the first time around?" Bobby asked incredulously with a _'duh' _expression clearly exhibited on his face.

"No, I just can't believe you kept it after all these years us all," Dean replied as he placed Sammy in the chair and then connected the tray to keep the little guy from falling out.

"Well, with you idjits, ya just never know what might happen," Bobby voiced in explanation with a shrug of the shoulders as he placed the bowl of macaroni and cheese in the middle of the table, alongside the meatloaf and creamed corn.

"_Ain't that the truth," _John thought to himself as he reached out to dip some of the macaroni and cheese onto Sam's plate, along with a small portion of meatloaf and creamed corn. Placing the plate on the small high chair tray, he dipped the spoon into the macaroni and hefted a small portion and raised it to Sammy's mouth so that he could feed him.

"No, me do it," Sammy grumbled as he turned his face away from the offered spoon. "I a big boy."

"Yes you are, but Daddy doesn't want you to make a mess," John replied with a sigh, knowing little Sammy's penchant for getting more food on the floor instead of in himself.

"Let the kid feed himself, John," Bobby said as grasped a few beers from the refrigerator and set them on the table. "A little mess never hurt nobody."

"Little? You do know you're talking about Sammy, right?" Dean asked with a grin as he watched Sammy dig into the macaroni and lift it to his mouth, bits of noodle falling onto the highchair tray and floor as he did so.

Ignoring the jibe, Bobby turned his attention to John. "I was thinking after we finish eating that we'd take a ride up to the Sioux Reservation to get a few dream catchers if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that'd be great," John replied as he reached out to retrieve a few pieces of macaroni that had somehow made their way into Sammy's hair. "I'd really like to keep Sammy from having anymore of those terrifying nightmares if at all possible."

"And while the two of you are doing that, I'll give Sammy a bath and get him ready for bed," Dean informed the others as he noticed the yellow cheese sauce that now covered half of Sammy's face and most of his clothing.

"Sounds good, we shouldn't be gone too long," Bobby said as he finished eating the food on his plate and then pushed himself away from the table. He had a few things to do before they left.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Having stripped Sammy's soiled clothing and diaper off after filling the bathtub with a small amount of water, Dean gently lifted his brother and sat him in the lukewarm water and then smiled at the fond memories that suddenly flooded his mind from previous years of Sammy playing in the water with whatever toys he could manage to scrounge up for the kid as he gave him his bath. Of course, he could also vividly remember having to keep a toddling Sammy occupied when it came time wash his hair or he'd have to suffer through one of the kid's world famous temper tantrums being thrown.

"So Munchkin, what do you think we should do tomorrow after we finish making the mud pies" Dean inquired too keep his sibling's mind occupied as he scooped up a small amount of water and dumped it over Sammy's head, making sure to keep the water from running into his eyes. "Should we work on the car or play with the new puppy Bobby is trying to train as a guard dog?"

"Play with the puppy," Sammy answered excitedly as he splashed the water with his little hands, managing to soak Dean in the process.

"Okay, puppy it is then," Dean said as he soaped Sammy's hair up into a lather to clean out the sticky cheese particles that still clung to the chestnut colored strands from dinner. "Of course, well have to ask Uncle Bobby's permission first."

"But what if him say no?" Sammy asked with a pout as Dean rinsed the shampoo from his hair, once again being careful not to get it in his eyes even though he was using the no more tears shampoo for kids.

"Well then you'll just have to turn on those puppy dog eyes of yours to get him to change his mind," Dean replied with a smile as he soaped up a washcloth and then began to wash his brother's face.

"I no have puppy dog eyes silwy, I have wittle boy eyes" Sammy retorted simply as a matter of fact. "Onwy puppies have puppy dog eyes."

"_If only you knew how wrong you are and the power those eyes of yours have over people," _Dean though to himself as he bathed Sammy's arms and legs, "_then you'd have the world at your feet.'"_

Finishing up with Sammy's bath moments later, Dean lifted him out of the bathtub and then dried his sibling off with a soft terrycloth towel, before using the same towel to dry the kid's hair. "Okay squirt, lets go get you dressed," Dean said as he wrapped the towel around Sammy and carried him down the hall to the small room that they shared when staying at Bobby's place.

Laying Sammy down on the bed furthest from the door, he pulled the little one's diaper bag over beside him and then searched through it for a fresh disposable diaper and some clean pajamas. Obtaining the desired objects, he placed the diaper on a now groggy Sammy and then began dressing him in the yellow and blue Spongebob Squarepants pajamas they had bought for him earlier as the sound of Bobby's old two-toned Chevy could be heard pulling in the driveway_. _

"_Just in time," _Dean thought to himself knowing that his baby brother wouldn't be able to hold off sleep much longer.

Picking up Sam and cradling him against his chest, Dean carried the small youngster down the stairs in time to see Bobby and his father entering through the front door with an armload of dream catchers. "Jeez, did you two buy out the who place?" Dean asked as he watched Bobby searching for the best place to begin hanging the first one.

"We wanted to make sure we had enough," John retorted as he reached out to ruffle a yawning Sammy's hair as Dean came closer. "Looks like I better get one of these hung above your bed before you fall asleep, huh Tiger?"

"Mhmm, I's sweepy," Sammy answered with a yawn, just before turning his face into the crook of Dean's neck so he could rest his head upon Dean's right shoulder.

Following his father up the steps, Dean waited for John to place the dream catcher on the wall above the bed before gently laying Sammy down and then climbing in beside him. He was going to make sure he was there to wake Sammy up just in case the charmed objects didn't work and Sammy was assailed by horrible night terrors once again.

**TBC **_**I hope you enjoyed this fluff-filled chapter. The angst will be soon to come.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **I am not mechanically inclined at all so please disregard any glaring errors as Bobby and John work on the Impala.

**Previously:**_ Following his father up the steps, Dean waited for John to place the dream catcher on the wall above the bed before gently laying Sammy down and then climbing in beside him. He was going to make sure he was there to wake Sammy up just in case the charmed objects didn't work and Sammy was assailed by horrible night terrors once again._

Waking early the next morning before the sun had even risen over the horizon, John smiled in total contentment as he looked over to the bed opposite of his to see that Sammy had indeed slept through the night, safe and secure while curled into his big brother's protective arms. Furtively glancing up to the dreamcatcher which hung on the wall, he couldn't help but wonder if it was what kept the nightmares away, or Dean's protective embrace. Whichever it was, he was just thankful to know that his baby had gotten a full night of uninhibited slumber.

Stealthily climbing out of the bed so as not to wake his children, John slipped a pair of clean jeans on over his boxers and then took just a moment to check Sammy's diaper for wetness to see if his little boy needed changing. Determining that the diaper was dry enough to handle another wetting, he gently eased his way out the bedroom door. He could hear Bobby pattering around in the kitchen below and knew the hunter would no doubt have a fresh pot of coffee brewing on the stove and he was in desperate need of that first morning dose of caffeine.

Stopping by the bathroom on the way to the kitchen so he could take care of _business_, he took the time afterwards to brush his teeth to rid himself of what he considered to be atrocious morning breath and then ran a comb through his hair before finally making his way down to the kitchen where Bobby sat at the table reading through one of the local newspapers he had delivered each morning.

"Morning," John grumbled through a yawn as he made his way over to the old silver coffee pot sitting on the stove and poured himself a cup of the steaming hot brew.

"Morning," Bobby returned, as he sipped on his own cup of scalding hot black coffee. "I take it you and the boys slept well last night?"

"Yeah, actually we did for a change," John replied as he walked over to the table and sat down in his usual spot before picking up one of the other newspapers to scan it for any unusual occurrences in the area. "I don't know if it was because of the dreamcatchers or the fact that Sammy stayed snuggled up to Dean throughout the night, but whatever it was, I'm just thankful the boys got some much needed rest."

"Knowing the way Little Bit idolizes his big brother, I'd be willing to bet it was a combination of both," Bobby surmised before swallowing down the last bit of coffee in his cup as he lay the paper down. "So, what do you say we let them continue sleeping and see what we can do about getting started on the repairs to the Impala?"

"Sounds great," John said as he chugged the rest of his coffee down before pushing away from the table. He needed something to keep his mind occupied until they figured out a way to get his adult son back.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sighing in contentment as the buxom blonde removed her sequined outfit and then cuddled up next to him with a suggestive glance, Dean grinned in exultation, knowing that the next few hours for him were going to be spectacular. He looked forward to their little upcoming soiree, especially upon remembering the moves her lithe body as she performed her dance upon the stripper's pole. Shivering in anticipation as her hands moved up his bare chest, he could literally feel a warming sensation overtake him, the wetness of her….

"Ugh, that's just gross!" Dean groaned upon waking to find the wetness spreading over his bare skin as Sammy's diaper became too soaked to handle yet another release of bodily fluids. Climbing quickly from the bed, he picked up his de-aged sibling and the diaper bag and then carried Sammy down the hallway to the small bathroom so that he could clean the two of them up.

Grasping a couple of towels and a washcloth from the shelf, he placed them on the closed lid of the toilet and then swiftly stripped Sammy down, the youngster finally awakening and looking at him with slightly groggy eyes. "Hey there Runt," he murmured affectionately as he grabbed the soft washcloth and soaped it up under the stream of running warm water.

"De, whats 'ou doin'?" Sammy inquired as he looked up at his big brother with innocent eyes.

"Just cleaning you up Tiger so we can go outside and play," Dean answered, tweaking Sam's nose a little before gently running the soapy cloth over his brother's small body.

"Why we gotta get cwean when we jus' gonna get dirty again makin' da mud pies?" Sammy inquired with a questioning look as Dean finished washing him off.

"_Just my luck, figures you would remember that," _Dean thought to himself as he toweled Sammy off before swaddling his small bottom with a dry diaper and dressing him in a pair of tiny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hmmm, guess that wasn't very smart of me, was it, Squirt?" Dean asked as he quickly washed himself off also.

"That's okay De, sometimes I be silly too," Sammy stated, watching as Dean pulled on a pair of jeans before tugging a sleeveless t-shirt shirt over his head. Lifting his arms once Dean was finished getting dressed, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and gave him a big hug. "Tan we go pway now Deanie?"

"Sure we can, just as soon as we put our shoes on," Dean answered, relishing in the hug that little Sammy gave so willingly, something an adult Sam would definitely hesitate to do, something that needed to change when they got their Sam back.

"Yay," Sammy cheered, in excitement as Dean carried him down the stairs and to the sitting room where their shoes lay on the floor, just waiting to be put on. Sitting as patiently as he could, his whole being thrumming with excitement, Sammy allowed Dean to tie his shoes before climbing off the sofa and running for the door at top speed.

"Oh no you don't, Speedy" Dean grinned, lifting the little one high into his arms. "We've got to let Dad and Bobby know what we're doing first.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Hand me that mallet will ya Bobby?" John asked, reaching his hand over towards the tool box as he studied the banged up front end of the hood, trying to figure out the best way to pound out the dents, leaving as little damage as possible.

"What do I look like, your maid?" Bobby quipped, with a roll of the eyes, before grasping the desired object and handing it over to the younger hunter.

"Nah, you're too ugly for the job," John returned with a smirk as he went to work on the dented hood.

"Bite me, ya idjit," Bobby stated with a growl as he crawled into the driver's seat to determine whether or not they would have to remove the whole front end of the car to get the steering column aligned once again, unaware of the two who were approaching.

"Daddy? Why Unca Bobby want you to bite 'im?" Sammy asked as he stood beside John and pulled on his pantleg to get his father's attention.

"I don't know Sport, why don't you go ask him?" John answered with a grin, reaching out to ruffle his littlest one's hair. Leaning against the car, he couldn't wait to see how Bobby would reaction to the question

"Otay," Sammy voiced before walking around to where Bobby was currently seated in the car. "Unca Bobby?"

"Yeah Sammy, what is it Kiddo?" Bobby asked as he lay over on the seat where he could get a better look under the dashboard.

"Why you tell Daddy to bite you?"

Banging is head as he startled in surprise at the question, Bobby rubbed his sore noggin before sitting up fully and turning to look at the inquisitive little boy.

"It's just a saying Sammy. I didn't rally mean it. It's just, uh, something adults do when they talk to each other," Bobby explained, glaring at Dean and John who were both laughing at him as he tried to come up with a viable answer to the question. Deciding to avert the little boy's attention to something else, he asked, "So what are you and Dean planning to do today?"

"We gonna make mud pies. You wanna make some too?" Sammy answered, his puppy dog eyes nearly breaking Bobby's resolve to help John with the car.

"Wish I could Sammy, but I promised to help your Daddy fix the car. Maybe next time, okay Champ?"

"Okay," Sammy replied with a pout before grasping Dean's hand and tugging on it. "Come on De, let's go pway."

"Okay, okay," Dean voiced with a chuckle, allowing Sammy to lead him towards the backyard where there was more than enough dirt for Sammy to make a big mess. He'd just have to make sure to hose the kid down afterwards.

Watching as the boys walked away, John and Bobby shook their heads with laughter knowing that Dean would have his hands full with the little guy for the next hour or so. Turning their attention back to the Impala once again, they had been back at work only twenty minutes when a terrified scream pierced the air.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 10**_

_**Disclaimer: **__See chapter one_

_**Previously:**__ Watching as the boys walked away, John and Bobby shook their heads with laughter knowing that Dean would have his hands full with the little guy for the next hour or so. Turning their attention back to the Impala once again, they had been back at work only twenty minutes when a terrified scream pierced the air._

_**Moments before:**_

Stirring the dirt in his bucket with the water Dean added from the garden hose, Sammy happily squished the mud it created between his chubby little fingers as he mixed it thoroughly trying to get it to a desired texture. The mud had to be thick enough to pick up to put in the silver colored pan, but also gooey enough so that he could spread it out and decorate it with the colorful sprinkles that Dean had surreptitiously appropriated from Bobby's kitchen earlier. After all, his mudpie had to look good if his Daddy and Uncle Bobby were going to eat it.

"De, I needs morwe dirt," Sammy informed his brother as he lifted his mud covered hand out of the bucket and swiped it against his cheek to shoo away the fly that was bothering him.

"You do huh?" Dean inquired from his seated on the ground position as he scooped a little more dirt up with his hands and dropped it into the small plastic pail before wiping away the smudge of mud left behind on Sammy's cheek. "Seems to me like you've already got more than enough."

"Nuh uh," Sammy voiced vehemently, shaking his head in a negative motion as he swirled the added dirt into the viscid substance. I gots to make a big pie or Unca Bobby won't get any cause Daddy will eat it all."

"_Uh oh," _thought Dean as he watched bits of mud splatter out of the bucket and onto Sammy's clothing. He hadn't contemplated the fact that Sammy might actually want his family to eat the concoction the kid was making. Thinking fast, Dean looked at his baby brother and said, "Ya know Sammy, Dad and Bobby might not be hungry for pie when we're finished here. We might have to save it for later in the day, okay Squirt?"

"O'tay De, we have it for d'sert" Sammy agreed, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he reached both hands into the small pail and lifted the viscid substance from the bucket and moving it over to the pan as dollops of mud oozed from between his fingers and dropped onto his jeans. Noticing that more of the mud was dropping onto his jeans than into the pan, Sammy looked up at Dean with dewy eyes. "De, I tan't do it. Will you he'p me pwease?"

"Uh, sure Kiddo," Dean replied with a grimace as he hesitantly dipped his hands into the mud and scooped two handfuls up, placing it carefully into the pan.

"T'anks De," Sammy voiced gratefully as he reached over and wrapped both his arms around his big brother and gave him a hug.

"Anytime Kiddo," Dean replied, grimacing once again as he felt the slimy mud ooze down the back of his shirt collar and slowly make its way down his spine.

"So, you finished now?" Dean asked, shivering a little in disgust as the dollop of mud that had slid down his back oozed further on down and into the hem of his jeans before finally stopping. He so did not want to think about it getting into forbidden places.

"No, I gotta put da spwinkles on first, Silwy," Sammy replied as he glanced up at his brother, his blue-green eyes twinkling in delight.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Dean stated as he pulled the small bottle of colorful candied sprinkles from his pocket and removed the lid before handing it over to his younger sibling.

Taking the bottle in his chubby little hand, Sammy liberally shook the sprinkles all over the top of his creation and then smiled in satisfaction at his artwork. The pie was truly a masterpiece. "De, I's fini….." Sammy began to say as he glanced over towards his sibling with a most satisfied look, only to stop mid-word and scream in horror at the sight that beheld his eyes as the ugliest looking thing he had ever scene emerged from the woods and grasped his big brother from behind.

"Deeeeeean," Sammy screamed in terror as he watched the monster from his dreams wrap its humongous arms around Dean and lift him into the air as Dean fought it tooth and nail to get free.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Bending over the front of the car as they surveyed the damage to the front end of the car, John blew out an exasperated breath knowing that he and Bobby had their work cut out for them where the engine was concerned. The radiator was a mess and would most definitely have to be replaced, the headgasket was most likely blown, and it would be a miracle if the engine block wasn't cracked.

"What do you think Bobby, is it worth repairing or do I need to look for a new engine?" John asked as he carded a calloused hand through his disheveled hair. He knew he didn't have the money to put out for a new engine, but he could raise it by hustling a few games of pool or cards.

"Well, I think we might have a shot at repairing the engine if I can get the cracks to seal with this new…" Bobby never got the chance to finish his statement as the sound of a toddler's terrified scream rent the air.

"Oh god, my boys," John gasped in utter fear as he took off running at full speed towards the back of the house with Bobby following closely behind him. He had no idea what was happening, he only knew that his boys needed him and needed him now.

Rounding the corner of the house in record time, John's mouth dropped open in astonishment at the sight that met his eyes, that of his eldest fighting with everything he had to break free from one of the most hideous looking creatures he had ever seen as it dragged him back towards the woods. And to make matters incredibly worse, it looked like Sammy was slipping into shock as he witnessed the horrible event which had been haunting his dreams for the past few days. Suddenly finding himself in moral dilemma as to which son needed him the most, John was eternally grateful when Bobby took the choice from his hands and barked out a command.

"John, get Sammy out of here now," Bobby ordered as he took in the scene in one glance and realized the impossibly difficult situation his friend was suddenly faced with. He thought about getting Sammy himself, but he was afraid the little tyke would react negatively to him in his state of shock and they really needed to get the toddler out of there before things got so much worse. Reaching down to pull the small derringer from his ankle sheath as John made his way towards Sammy, Bobby waited for the angst filled father to pick the terrified child up and dash towards the house before making his own move.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Not having realized the creature was approaching from behind due to his preoccupation with Sammy and the fun he was having, Dean was suddenly startled as he felt a pair of huge arms wrap around him and lock him into a vice tight grip, his arms pinned to his side, as Sammy screamed in sheer and unadulterated terror.

Knowing that he had to get free and get Sammy out of there, he started fighting with all of his might. "Let go of me you freaking sonuvabitch," he seethed through gritted teeth as he threw his head back in an attempt to startle whatever the hell had a breath stealing hold on him.

Gasping for breath as the creature tightened its hold even further and spots began to dance in front of his eyes, Dean knew he had to hold onto consciousness or chance Sammy being left defenseless against the creature. Contemplating his next move as his vision began to grey out, he suddenly heard the sound of a familiar voice ring out and it gave him complete abd total relief. Yeah, maybe he was still in danger himself, but at least now, his baby brother would be safe.

Knowing he had one chance and one chance only to take down the monster that was currently squeezing the life out of Dean, Bobby took a hunter's stance and aimed for the one place that would take the creature down. Of course, he had to be extremely careful because one wrong move, and Dean would lose his life also. Squeezing the trigger until the hammer pulled back tight, Bobby called out the words he hoped Dean was lucid enough to understand. "Head down, Ace."

**TBC **Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I promise to make the next one longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_ Knowing he had one chance and one chance only to take down the monster that was currently squeezing the life out of Dean, Bobby took a hunter's stance and aimed for the one place that would take the creature down. Of course, he had to be extremely careful because one wrong move, and Dean would lose his life also. Squeezing the trigger until the hammer pulled back tight, Bobby called out the words he hoped Dean was lucid enough to understand. "Head down, Ace."_

Feeling as though he was drowning in the murky depths of a swamp due to the constantly increasing pressure the creature was forcing on him, Dean struggled to understand the words Bobby had spoken to him. He knew Bobby wanted him to do something, but that something seemed to evade him as his mind became more and more foggy. Dropping his head in defeat as breathing became damn near impossible, he knew he would soon die and could only pray that his Dad would get Sammy through the aftermath. Allowing the tears to flow at the thought of leaving his baby brother behind, he was startled by the sudden release of pressure as a distant booming sound reverberated in his ears, which in turn caused him to drop to the ground in an near senseless heap.

Keeping his eyes focused intently on the younger hunter and supernatural being before him, Bobby immediately pulled the trigger taut as soon as Dean's head dropped fully to his chest and was rewarded a microsecond later as he watched the arms of the beastly fiend release its hold on the young Winchester and then crumple to the ground dead as brown matter oozed from its' exploded eye socket which had taken the brunt of the bullet.

Rushing over to Dean who lay dazed and insensible on the ground, he lifted the young hunter's upper body and cradled it on his legs. "Dean? Dean, can you hear me son?"

"Mhmmm," Dean mumbled in reply as he turned his head towards the sound of Bobby's voice, his eyes unwilling to open at the moment since they felt like they were waited down by a steel anvil.

"Come on Dean, snap out of it," Bobby coaxed, as he lightly shook the young man in his hold. Seeing little to no reaction to his words, Bobby said the one thing he knew would get through to the boy. "Damn it Dean, wake the hell up. Sammy needs you."

Forcing his eyes open upon hearing his baby brother's name, Dean struggled to push himself on weak and unsteady arms. "Bobby, help me," he gasped in a desperate need to get to the toddler as quickly as possible.

Throwing one last look over to the dead creature laying in the ground, Bobby thrust his arms under Dean's armpits and hoisted the twenty six year old to his feet and then pulled Dean's right arm over his shoulder so that he could get the young hunter inside. The creature could wait for now.

Stumbling towards the house with Dean held secure in his grip, Bobby could only hope that John had managed to calm Sammy down by now.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Carrying a loudly wailing Sammy into the house, John grabbed the afghan off the old tattered sofa as he strode past it and wrapped it around his baby to try and keep him warm. He knew shock had most likely taken hold of his child, and it scared the hell out of him. He had to get Sammy calmed quickly or he chanced losing him. Making his way over to the corner of the room, he sat down in the old wooden rocker located there and began to rock his youngest, cradling Sammy against his chest as he rubbed comforting circles on the toddler's back.

"De, want De," Sammy sobbed in a state of panic, his breath hitching as his sobbing grew in intensity. "De."

"Shhh, you've got to calm down Buddy, you're going to make yourself sick. Daddy's got you," John crooned in as soothing voice as he could muster knowing that his oldest was still in life threatening danger. He knew his agitation with the knowledge was probably exacerbating the situation with Sammy, and he struggled to bring his feelings under control.

"De," Sammy choked out with a wail, his breathing nearly stuttering to a halt with the one word. He was sobbing so hard now that he was having trouble catching his breath.

"Sammy, please, don't do this baby" John begged as tears began to roll down his own cheeks. "Dean will be here in just a minute, I promise." He had to have faith that Bobby would be able to save his eldest child.

"De. Want De," Sammy cried out once more upon finally drawing in another hitched breath, his gagging reflex kicking in shortly thereafter, causing him to spew all over John.

"Shit," John gasped, his fear for his youngest building exponentially as he quickly flipped Sam over his left arm and patted him on the back to make sure Sam expelled all of the vile mess from his mouth. The last thing he needed was for Sammy to aspirate some of the vomit into his lungs, which in turn would cause pneumonia or possibly something worse. Breathing a small sigh of relief as the puking stopped, John could only bite his bottom lip in worry as Sammy deeply inhaled and then let out yet another loud wail.

Turning Sammy back over where he could wipe his mouth clean with his shirt, John nearly sobbed himself upon noticing the sight of large crocodile tears running down the toddler's blotchy red face. He couldn't stand to see his baby so unhappy and not be able to do anything about it. Reaching out to stroke the tears away, John's heart almost shattered in two at hearing his baby beg for his brother through heaving sobs. "Da-Daddy pwease, wa-wants my De."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Rounding the corner of the house, the first thing Dean heard was the sound of his baby brother wailing his lungs out and his heart plummeted into his stomach. He knew the kid had been terrified by what he had witnessed, but he had no idea of just how bad it had affected his sibling. He could hear Sammy choking and knew he had to get in the house and get in there quick. "Bobby, move faster," Dean encouraged, trying to take on as much of his own weight as he could.

Grunting his assent, Bobby quickened his pace as much as he could without putting more on Dean than he thought the younger hunter could handle. He knew Dean wouldn't be of any use to Sammy if he passed out cold while in front of the kid. And it the grand scheme of things, that would actually do more harm than good. Slowing his forward progress just a little as they reached the steps, Bobby kept a close eye on Dean's feet to make sure they made solid contact with each step before rising to the next one.

Breathing a sigh of relief as they managed to make it to front door, Bobby reached out to open it and wasn't a bit surprised when Dean wormed his way free and rushed on unsteady legs into the house.

"Sammy. S'okay Kiddo. M'here" Dean gasped aloud, making his way over to the old rocking chair in the corner and dropping to his knees in exhaustion as he reached out to take the toddler with shaky arms.

Pushing himself to his feet, John placed his sobbing youngest into his big brother's arms and then knelt close to support them, knowing that Dean was a bit shaky at the moment.

"De," Sammy hiccupped through tears as he reached out to grasp Dean shirt into tiny fists and clench it as he buried his face into his brother's chest.

"S'okay Tiger, I've got you," Dean soothed as he cradled Sammy with his right arm ,while using the left to card his fingers through Sammy's hair.

"De, no weave Sammy, pwease, no weave!" Sammy begged despondently as his tears continued to fall.

"Hey. Hey. I'm not leaving you, I'm staying right here by your side," Dean voiced softly as he began to rock in a back and forth motion.

"Bu-but the m-monster ta-take you again," Sammy sobbed as he reached up to wrap his arms around his brother's neck and hold on for all he was worth.

"No it won't Sammy. Uncle Bobby took care of that big ugly ogre and you'll never have to see it again," Dean refuted as he hugged Sammy back.

"You pr-promise?" Sammy asked, glancing up at his brother's face with dewy tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, Little Man. I promise," Dean answered as he used his thumb to swipe away his brother's tears before turning to face his father. "Dad, will you go get that little purple rubber ducky that Sammy loves so much out of his diaper bag? I think it will help him to relax more quickly."

"Sure," John answered, cursing himself for not thinking about the object earlier. Whereas most young children had a blanket that they used for security purposes, Sammy preferred his rubber ducky. Watching his children for just a moment, John shuddered to think just how much worse things could have went. Shaking the negative feelings away, he went off in search of the needed toy.

Noticing that his baby brother's cries were beginning to taper off with a yawn as exhaustion took hold from having cried so much, Dean levered himself up off the floor with Sammy in his arms and then treaded over to the couch where he could lay down with the kid. He had no doubt that Sammy was in for one hell of a nightmare and he wasn't about to leave the kid alone for even a second.

Smiling with affection as he watched Dean settle on the sofa with a muddy Sammy cradled to his chest, Bobby walked over to the small closet in the living room and pulled out a blanket to drape over the two youngest Winchesters as John returned with the requested toy.

Reaching out to take the little ducky from his father with a sniffle, Sammy tucked it into his arm and then lay his head down on Dean's chest, snuggling into his brother's hold. "T'ank 'ou Daddy," he sniffled with a yawn as his eyes began to droop.

"Sleep well boys," John uttered as he reached down to ruffle Sammy's hair as Bobby placed the blanket over the two. He knew he needed to check Dean for injuries, but that could wait until Sammy felt more secure and after he and Bobby salted and burned the ogre's body.

**TBC Not sure how good it is, but there you have it. **

_**Sorry this is another shorter chapter but I wanted to finish it and hopefully get the Johnny Angel epilogue up no later than Wednesday. We are facing a hurricane possibly hitting the southern east coast and if that happens, it could be a little while before I am able to post again.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_ "Sleep well boys," John uttered as he reached down to ruffle Sammy's hair while Bobby placed the blanket over the two. He knew he needed to check Dean for injuries, but that could wait until Sammy felt more secure and after he and Bobby had salted and burned the ogre's body._

Returning to the house after having taken care of the ogre's rotting corpse, John stood in the doorway for just a moment drinking in the sight of a filthy dirty Sam snuggled up to his big brother's chest fast asleep with his little purple ducky clasped firmly in hand, both of them safe and out of harm's way. Sucking in a stuttered breath, he trembled at the thought of having almost lost them only moments earlier. There was no way he would survive if either one of them was ever lost to him. Even though he rarely showed it, he loved his boys with all his heart and would gladly give his life for either one of them.

"S'okay John. You can relax, they're safe," Bobby whispered as he walked in behind John and took in the tense way the other man was holding himself.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" John started, before drifting of as he tugged a shaky hand through his hair.

"You could have lost them," Bobby supplied with a grimace, a painful tug in his own heart gripping him at the thought of not having the boys around anymore.

"Yeah," John answered shakily as he made his way over to the sofa and knelt down to card his fingers through Sammy's unruly honey brown colored locks, the need to be near his boys nearly overwhelming him.

"Dad?" Dean queried worriedly as he opened his eyes to find his father hovering over him and Sammy. "Something wrong?"

"No son, I was just checking on the two of you is all. But now that you're awake, why don't you let Bobby take Sammy so I can check you out, make sure you don't have any hidden injuries that we need to know about. Don't think I didn't notice you wincing in pain when you came in earlier with Bobby," John replied.

"Dad, I'm fine, you needn't worry" Dean retorted, unable to hide the grimace as Sam shifted on him in sleep and poked him in the rib area with is knee.

"Yeah, well if you're thinking that I believe those words for even one second, then you got another think coming," John stated before glancing up at the man who had mentored him when he first started hunting. "Bobby, do you mind?"

"Of course not," Bobby answered as he reached down and tenderly lifted a slumbering Sammy from Dean's chest with a gentleness the belied his gruff appearance. Holding his breath as Sammy squirmed about, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as the young one once again settled in his arms and then contentedly slept on. Traipsing over to the wooden rocker that sat in the corner of the room while John helped Dean up from the couch, Bobby sat down and then began to hum an old tune as he rocked the youngest Winchester.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Guiding Dean slowly up the stairs and down the small hallway to the room that he and Sammy shared, John eased his eldest down on the bed closest to the door. "Okay Ace, let's get this shirt off of you," he voiced as he reached down to grab them hem of the dark blue t-shirt Dean was currently wearing. Gently pulling the shirt up as Dean raised his arms, John hissed at the bruising that was revealed bit by bit as he removed the shirt.

"Damn, looks like that ogre did a number on you Sport," John stated as he began to prod the colorful area on his son's body with calloused fingers.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Dean gritted through clench teeth at the pain his father unintentionally created as he checked the area thoroughly for any breaks or rigidity that would indicate internal bleeding.

"Well, doesn't look like anything's been broken, but you're definitely going to be sore for a while," John informed his oldest once he was certain that none of Dean's ribs had been cracked or broken. "You want me to get you something for the pain?"

"No sir, I'll be okay. I'm think just going to go take a shower," Dean answered as he gingerly levered himself up and then walked to the end of the bed where his duffle bag full of clean clothing lay waiting on the floor. Wrapping his left arm around his torso, he eased himself down ever so slowly, reaching for the handle.

"Let me get that for you son," John offered, knowing himself how much it hurt to bend over with bruised ribs from previous experience.

"Thanks Dad," Dean murmured, accepting the duffle and placing it on the bed before rummaging through it for a clean t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of sleep pants. He wasn't planning on doing much other than laying around for the rest of the day, once he checked on Sammy of course.

"Anytime Champ," John replied with a slight smile before walking over towards the door. "By the way, make sure you leave the bathroom door unlocked just in case."

"Perv," Dean mumbled jokingly as he glanced up toward his father with a smirk on his face. "I really am alright Dad."

"Well, make it a quick shower just in case Kiddo," John voiced in parental concern. "I really don't want to come upstairs and find you passed out in the shower."

"Yeah, okay," Dean agreed, clutching the clothing to his chest as he made his way to the open door. Besides, he didn't want to be away from Sammy for too much longer anyway.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Hearing the sound of heavy feet trudging their way down the stairs, Bobby waited until John entered the room before inquiring "Dean doing okay?" with a whisper as Sammy slept on cradles securely against his chest.

"Yeah, he's got some bruised ribs and will be sore for a few days, but I think he'll be okay," John answered as he surveyed his youngest child's form for any signs of restlessness. He had been worried most of the time he was upstairs that Sam's peaceful sleep would be disturbed by nightmares of the events he had witnessed just a few short hours ago and he didn't want his baby waking up without him or Dean nearby.

"That's good to hear. He getting some more sleep now?"

"No. He wanted to take a quick shower before coming back down," John answered with a jaw popping yawn, the events of the day finally taking a toll on him also.

"Listen, you look like you could use some rest yourself. Why don't you let me take care of the boys while you go take an afternoon siesta," Bobby encouraged, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Sammy's back when the boy began to fidget.

"I don't know Bobby, Sammy…"

"Will be fine," Bobby touted as he began to rock the child once more. "I can handle him on my own for an hour or so. I'll even give the kid his bath once he wakes up."

"If you're sure," John stated, a slight hesitancy in his voice.

"I offered didn't I, ya idjit. Now go git some rest," Bobby groused as he glared at the slightly younger hunter. "Something tells me you're going to need it later tonight."

"Yeah, you're probably right," John agreed, taking one last look at his youngest before making his way up the stairs. Something told him he was going to need all the rest he could get

**~~Supernatural~~**

Later that night found Bobby's prediction to be correct as John raced into his boys room for the third time that night to find Dean cradling Sammy in his arms and pacing the floor anxiously as the toddler screamed out in terror.

"Shh, s'okay Sammy. I'm right here," Dean soothed as he cuddled the severely agitated toddler in his arms. "I've got you."

"De, P'ease no take my De," Sam wailed pitifully as his little body shook in pure unmitigated terror.

"Come on Tiger, snap out of it," Dean pleaded as he walked the floor, tears misting his green eyes. "I swear to you I'm right here and nothing will ever take me away from you again."

"Dean, you need to try and relax Son. Sammy can most likely sense how agitated you are yourself and it's keeping him from being able to calm down himself," John stated calmly knowing it would be useless to try and take Sammy from Dean's arms at this point, both of his boys clearly needing each other at the moment.

Knowing his father was right, Dean closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and focused on reining in his emotions as his father encouraged. The last thing he wanted was be part of the reason his baby brother remained so upset.

"That's it Son, nice and easy, in and out," John prodded, taking hold of one of Dean's hands in his own and placing it against his chest. "Just like me Ace, in and out, in and out."

Slowly, Dean could feel himself relaxing as his listened to his father's voice, and in doing so, he could feel Sammy's anxiety also begin to lessen as the loud wailing subsided into small pitiful whimpers.

"That's it, rest easy. You're gonna be okay, Kiddo," Dean murmured softly into Sam's ear as the little one snuggled his face into the crook of Dean's neck with a sniffled sigh.

Pacing the floor for another ten minutes or so until Sam cried himself into an exhausted sleep once again, Dean then lay his baby brother on the bed and proceeded to lay down beside him and pull him close, hoping his close proximity would give Sam a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Turning off the light, John lay down in Sammy's bed and watched his boys across the room knowing he would most likely be unable to sleep for the rest of the night. As he watched them, he swore to himself to make the far darrig pay for every horrible moment it was putting his youngest son through.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 13 **

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_ Turning off the light, John lay down in Sammy's bed and watched his sleeping boys from across the room knowing he would most likely be unable to sleep for the rest of the night himself._

Dragging himself out of bed early the next morning, John quietly slipped on a pair of blue jeans over his olive green boxers and then made his way slowly down the stairs to the sound of bacon sizzling in the skillet while the aroma of a fresh brewed pot of coffee filled the air. Breathing in deeply in hopes that the smell would wake him up, John trudged over the small table in the kitchen, pulled out one of the sturdy wooden chairs and slumped down in the seat.

"Morning," he grumbled halfheartedly as he glanced up to see Bobby removing the bacon from the skillet.

"Morning,' Bobby returned as he grabbed a ceramic blue cup from one of the kitchen cupboards and filled it with coffee and then handed it over to John. "Thought you might need a good strong cup after last night."

"Yeah, thanks," John answered in reply as he sipped carefully on the scalding hot coffee. "Sorry about all the noise. I'm sure Sammy kept you awake most of the night too."

"Don't sweat it. It won't hurt this old geezer to lose a night of sleep once in a while," Bobby stated nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders as he placed the bacon on the table in front of John before grabbing the plate of flapjacks he had cooked before the bacon and placing them on the table also. "Help yourself."

Once John had grabbed a few of the pancakes from the stack and placed them on his plate, Bobby forked a few for himself. "So, what have you got planned for today?" Bobby asked as he poured some butter rich flavored syrup over the small stack.

"Don't know. I really haven't given it much thought," John answered honestly before emitting a jaw popping yawn. Damn but he was still tired.

"Well, I was thinking after the scare Sammy had yesterday, maybe we should take him out for a day of fun. He needs some good memories to replace the terrifying ones that damn ogre have imprinted on his memory." Bobby voiced, hoping John wouldn't think he was overstepping his boundaries.

"Yeah, you're right, and Dean could use a fun day too." John agreed as he scratched his fingers through the five o'clock shadow of a beard adorning his lower jaw. "Any suggestions as to what we can do?"

"Actually, I do have one," Bobby admitted as he sat his fork down and glanced over to John. "What do you think about taking the boys to Storybook Island? I mean, you know how much Sammy loved to read all those childhood classics the first time around. I thought maybe…."

"That's a fantastic idea Bobby. Sammy would love the place," John touted with his first real smile of the morning. "Let's do it."

**~~Supernatural~~ **

"Daddy, where's we going?" Sammy questioned as he stared out the window from his carseat to see the houses and trees flying by at an almost dizzying pace.

"You'll see soon Tiger," John answered with a grin as he glanced quickly back at his youngest through the rearview mirror before returning his attention to the road ahead.

"Aw, come on dad, at least give us a hint," Dean prodded from the backseat as he looked from his father to Bobby and back again. He wasn't totally sure about this outing and had even fought against it at first, but had finally given in to his father and Bobby after a great deal of goading. Thinking back on the conversation, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right decision.

"_I don't know Dad, I don't think it's a good idea to take Sammy anywhere right now," Dean voiced after John had mentioned the idea of going out somewhere and just enjoying themselves for the day. "I mean, after the day he had yesterday and the nightmares from last night…."_

"_That's why I think we need to do this Dean. Sam needs something fun to replace those terrifying memories with. He needs something to make him smile and laugh again," John retorted, hoping to sway Dean to their side._

"_But what if that little bastard of a faerie does something. You know it takes delight in scaring the hell out of him," Dean stated with ire evident in his voice._

"_We've thought about that also. Bobby's off getting a talisman right now that'll supposedly hide Sammy from the thing for at least the next twelve hours or so," John informed his eldest son. "We've got to try Dean, for Sammy's sake."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean admitted hesitantly, knowing that Sammy couldn't suffer through another night like the one he had the previous night._

"Trust me Dean, it's a place your baby brother is going to love thereby making it a place you'll enjoy yourself," John asserted with an amused grin.

"I certainly hope you're right," murmured Dean as he reached out to thumb the talisman that hung around Sammy's neck on a leather cord. He knew there was no way Sammy would be able to come back from another severe trauma so soon after the one he faced with the ogre.

**~~Supernatural~~ **

Arriving at the park just a short hour later, John quickly found a place to park and swiftly exited the car in his eagerness to get this fun outing started. Opening the back door of the classic Impala as Bobby and Dean climbed out from their respective seats, John reached inside and removed Sammy from his carseat and then hefted the toddler into his arms before the small group made their way to the entrance of Storybook Island. As they approached, Sammy's jaw dropped open in total amazement as he gazed in wonder at the sight that his eyes beheld.

"Wook Daddy, it's a tastle," Sammy stated in awe as stared at the stone pillars that permitted entrance into the park.

"I see it, Kiddo," John replied with a smile as he hoisted Sammy up onto his shoulders and walked over to stand beside one of the pillars. "Hey Bobby, you mind taking a picture?" John asked wanting to preserve the moment for posterity sake.

"Not a bit," Bobby answered pulling the disposable camera he had bought for the occasion from his pocket. Turning to Dean, he said, "Get your keister over there so I can get a shot of you in the picture too, ya idjit."

"Yes Sir," Dean voiced, following the elder hunter's orders as he made his way over and stood on beside his father.

"Say cheese," Bobby encouraged once he had the small family in focus. Snapping the picture, he couldn't help but laugh at the glare that both Dean and John sent him afterwards.

Walking between the pillars to officially enter the park, the hunters then followed the small concrete path to the first attraction that awaited them along the way.

"Down, Daddy! I wants down," Sammy shouted immediately upon spotting the huge dalmation puppy statues that were just begging for him to climb aboard.

Gently lifting Sammy from his shoulders, John placed Sammy on the ground and watched as his youngest tried his best to climb on one of the dalmation puppy's back.

"De, I tan't do it," Sammy whined as he tried once again to tug himself up on the dog but finding his arm strength to weak to do so.

"Here you go Squirt," Dean stated as he picked Sammy up and placed him on the back of the statue. Of course he stood nearby just in case Sammy was to lose his balance and fall.

"Wook, Untle Bobby, I's a towboy," Sammy shouted out in glee as he wrapped his hands around the statue dog's ears and held on tight.

"You sure are, Sport," Bobby returned with a huge smile as he took aim with the camera once again. No way was he letting moments like this pass by.

Allowing Sammy a few minutes to stay perched atop the dog, John surveyed the surrounding attraction to see where he thought Sammy might like to go to next. Spotting a brick house with three little pigs surrounding it, John thought about taking his youngest there until he spotted the menacing looking wolf that lurked nearby, ready to pounce. _"No way, think we'll pass on that one,"_ he thought to himself remembering how traumatized Sammy had been witnessing the ogre pouncing on his brother on the previous day.

"Look Sammy, there's a train and you can even take a ride on it if you want," Dean enthused, interrupting John's line of thought as he spotted the blue train sitting off to the side with the happy face painted on it.

"Yippee, twain wide," Sammy shouted as he reached his arms up for his big brother to help him off the doggy's back. "Let's go De."

Lifting Sammy up and striding over to the train area where the ride conductor sat, Dean quickly buckled the toddler into the seat and then stood back.

"De not go?" Sammy asked with a slight quiver to his voice. He didn't want to ride the train by himself.

"No can do, Munchkin. I'm too big for this ride," Dean answered as he reached out to ruffle his brother's hair in comfort.

"Son, this ride is for anyone from ages 1 to 101," the conductor stated with a smile, immediately noting the gleam that his words brought to the youngsters expressive blue-green eyes.

"Tool, Daddy and Untle Bobby tan wide too," Sammy cooed, as he clapped his tiny little hands.

"Guess we better climb aboard," Bobby intoned, knowing there was no way any of them would be able to resist those puppy dog eyes of Sammy's that were now shining up at them. Climbing onto the ride, Bobby and John took a seat opposite of Sammy allowing Dean to sit beside his brother.

"Hold on everyone," The conductor voiced as he pulled the train whistle before putting the ride into gear. Pulling out of the station slowly, he started pointing out different sights that the small family could view from the ride such as the Mary Had a Little Lamb and the Little Mermaid scenes.

Enjoying the ride as they traveled along, John couldn't help but smile in contentment at the happiness exhibited on his children's faces. It had been too long since he heard Sammy giggle so much and it was a sound he would treasure forever. All too soon for his liking, the ride ended and it was time to exit the train.

"Okay Tiger, it will be time to go home soon, but what do you say we go to the Children's theatre first and watch the show." John asked wanting the day to last just a little bit longer.

Halfway through the show though, it was evident that Sammy wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer leading John to make an executive decision. "Okay boys, time to leave," he stated in a soft voice so as not to disturb the other patrons.

"Okay Daddy," Sammy replied with a yawn as he was lifted into his father's arms. It had been a busy day for him and he really was getting tired. Snuggling into his Dad's embrace, he allowed his eyes to drift shut as happy memories filled his dreams.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_ "Okay Daddy," Sammy replied with a yawn as he was lifted into his father's arms. It had been a busy day for him and he really was getting tired. Snuggling into his Dad's embrace, he allowed his eyes to drift shut as happy memories filled his dreams._

Arriving back at Bobby's place later that evening, Dean lifted his still slumbering sibling from the carseat and carried him inside the house while his father and Bobby checked the outside perimeter of the salvage yard to make sure all the sigils and wards were still intact. Laying Sammy gently on the couch, he grabbed the afghan that was slung over the back of it and tucked it around the toddler. "Sleep well kiddo," he voiced, as he tenderly palmed his brother's cheek. Standing up, he watched Sammy for just a minute before making his way into the kitchen. He needed to get dinner started.

Deciding that the easiest thing to make would be chili dogs, Dean grabbed an old pot from one of the cabinets and filled it with water before placing it on the stove. Turning the burner on to heat the water, he then went to the refrigerator to pull out a couple of packs of hotdogs. Once the hotdogs were placed in the water, he turned the heat down on low so that they could simmer for a while and then fetched a large can of chili from the panty to put on to simmer also.

Returning to the living room to check on his little brother, he heard his father and Bobby approaching the house while conversing with each other. Walking over to the screen door, he pushed it open and then placed a finger to his lips to warn them to be as quiet as possible.

"How's he doing?" John asked his oldest with a mere whisper as he motioned to Sammy with a nod of the head.

"He's fine," Dean replied, surveying the yard outside one last time before allowing the door to close behind him. "Everything okay out there?"

"Yeah, no signs of anything being close by," Bobby answered as he pulled off his jacket and hung it up on the coat stand behind the door. "Guess I better get dinner going before Little Bit over there wakes up demanding dinner."

"S'okay Bobby, I've already started dinner," Dean informed the older hunter as he walked back over to the sofa and eased himself down on it so that he could be near his brother.

Stumbling back against the wall, Bobby placed his hand over his chest in mock pain, "I think I'm having a heart attack John. Did your oldest boy just say he was actually cooking dinner?"

"Shuddup," Dean groused, a light blush encompassing his cheeks. "I do know how to cook some things ya know. Who do you think it was that cooked for Sammy years ago when Dad was out on his hunts and left us alone in the motel room to fend for ourselves?"

"Oh, so then we're having Spaghettio's for dinner, huh?" John asked with a smirk as he plopped down on the loveseat opposite of his boys.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Dean retorted with a glare. "Actually, I decided to make some chili dogs. I figured I could cut up the hot dog into small pieces and mix it in with the chili for Sammy so he doesn't choke on it."

"That's some smart thinking, Ace," Bobby mused as he sat down himself to get a little rest. "Nice to know you use that upstairs brain of yours once in a while."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting around the dinner table approximately thirty minutes later, John couldn't help but laugh at seeing his youngest child sitting in the highchair. Sammy was covered in chili from head to toe and it looked like he got more on him, than in him.

"Hey Tiger, you're supposed to eat your chili, not wear it," Dean voiced with chagrin as he reached over to wipe the chili off of Sammy's nose and cheeks.

"I is eating it De," Sammy informed his brother as he thrust a chubby hand into his bowl and picked out a piece of hotdog to plop in his mouth.

"Yeah, De, he's eating it, so leave 'im alone" Bobby enthused with a smile of his own as he winked at Sammy with affection.

"Keep it up Bobby and you'll be the one to give Sammy his bath when he's finished," Dean threatened as he gave up trying to clean his brother's face since Sammy smeared chili over it once again with his pudgy little fingers.

"That might not be so bad. I wouldn't mind spending a little bit of quality time with the runt," Bobby retorted with a shrug of the shoulders. Sure, they had spent most of the day at the park, but John and Dean had been the ones to mainly interact with Sammy while he stood back and took the pictures and he kind of missed having some him and Sammy time.

"Yeah, well you might not think of it as quality time after Sammy's doused you with water," John informed the man who had mentored him as a newbie hunter. "The kid can't seem to get through bath time without soaking the floor and anyone in the room with him."

"These clothes need a good washing anyway," Bobby countered before making himself another chili dog and placing a slice of cheese on it.

Realizing that Bobby meant what he was saying, that he really wanted to spend a little time with Sammy, Dean decided to let the hunter off the hook. "He's all yours then. Just don't come complaining to me when Sammy soaks you from head to toe.

"Wouldn't think of it," Bobby declared triumphantly as he bit into hi third chili dog. He couldn't wait to give the little tyke his bath.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Untle Bobby, tan I have some bubbles?" Sammy asked as Bobby carried him into the small bathroom near the top of the stairs to give him his bath.

"Sure you can, Tiger," Bobby replied, placing the stopper into the small tub before turning on the water, making sure to set it to a lukewarm setting. Once he was content that the water temperature wouldn't be too hot, he reached up onto the shelf where the Mr. Bubbles sat. Opening the lid, he poured a generous amount into the flowing water and then waited for the tub to fill approximately a third of the way. Swishing his hand into the water to check the temperature of it once again, he then turned to face little Sammy who was struggling too pull his blue jeans off.

"Here, let me help you with that, Little Bit," Bobby voiced as he unsnapped the jeans making it much easier for Sammy to remove them. Once they were off, Bobby then removed Sammy's t-shirt and diaper.

"Okay squirt, in ya go," Bobby voiced with a smile as he lifted a naked Sammy and placed him into the inviting tub of bubbles. Kneeling down beside the basin to dip the washcloth into the water so he could begin to bathe the child, Bobby was suddenly surprised to have a mound of bubbles molded to his lower jaw area.

"Untle Bobby wook wike San'a Cwause now,' Sammy giggled as he splashed his hands in the water.

"I do, huh?" Bobby queried as he reached into the water and scooped up a small amount of bubbles and placed them on Sammy's nose. "Now you look like Sammy the White Nosed Reindeer."

"San'a no have white nosed reindeer," Sammy refuted as he placed his hands on his hips. "You silwy Untle Bobby."

"Well Sport, something you should no right now is that we adults can be really silly at times, even if we are supposed to be the grown ups," Bobby explained to the youngster as he began to wash Sammy's arms.

"Otay," Sammy replied before glancing up at Bobby with dewy eyes. "Untle Bobby?'

"Yeah, Tiger?" Bobby asked, his heart nearly melting at the sight of Sammy's soulful, beseeching eyes.

"Wherwe my pur'le ducky?"

"I think you left it downstairs, Kiddo," Bobby answered with a wince.

"But I wants it," Sammy pleaded, his lower lip trembling as he thought about his beloved toy.

"What about those boats Dean bought for you. Wouldn't you like to play with them instead?" Bobby questioned as he thought about the bath time play toys that rested in a small pail under the sink.

"Pwease, Untle Bobby. Want my ducky," Sammy begged once again, a lone tear slipping from his eye and down his cheek.

"Don't cry Little Man, we'll go get it," Bobby voiced quickly before pulling Sammy out of the tub and wrapping a thick terrycloth towel around him. Hoisting the toddler onto his hip, he made his way down the stairs and searched the living room until he found the cherished toy.

"Here you go, Sammy," Bobby stated as he placed the purple rubber ducky into Sammy's outstretched hands.

"T'ank 'ou," Sammy voiced sweetly as he lay his head down on Bobby's shoulder. "I wuv 'ou Untle Bobby."

"I love you too, Little One," Bobby choked through the lump in his throat before taking Sammy back up the stairs to finish his bath.

Once Bobby finished bathing and drying off the youngest Winchester, he carried Sammy to the room that the toddler and Dean shared and lay him on the bed. Reaching into the diaper bag that sat near the bottom of the bed, he pulled out a pamper and some talcum powder. Applying the powder to Sammy's bottom, he then placed the pamper on him and dressed him in his night clothes. Carrying Sammy back down the stairs, he cradled the toddler to his chest and then carried him over to the old rocker that sat in the corner of the room and began to sing an old western song. Smiling as Sammy quickly drifted off to sleep, he allowed his own eyes to close and relished having the child snuggled up to him.

And that is exactly how John and Dean found them approximately twenty minutes later, man and baby, fast asleep.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_Carrying Sammy back down the stairs, Bobby cradled the toddler to his chest and then carried him over to the old rocker that sat in the corner of the room and began to sing an old western song. Smiling as Sammy quickly drifted off to sleep, he allowed his own eyes to close and relished in having the child snuggled up to him. And that is exactly how John and Dean found them approximately twenty minutes later, man and baby, fast asleep._

"Aw, would you look at that," Dean cooed as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and put it in camera mode so that he could snap a picture of the sweet scene to use as possible blackmail later.

"Snap that picture and you'll not be able to sit down comfortably for a month," Bobby grumbled just above a whisper so as not to wake the sleeping child.

"How did you …"

"I'm a hunter boy. Do you honestly think I didn't hear the two of you walking up the steps outside. You two sounded like a herd of elephants approaching." Bobby replied in answer to the unstated question as he finally opened his eyes and glared at Dean.

"Well, we weren't exactly trying to be quiet," Dean retorted in his own defense, smothering the grin that threatened to explode as he watched his father pull the cell phone from his pocket and snap the picture before Bobby realized what he was doing because of arguing with Dean. Of course, Bobby then shot John an angry glare for having done what he warned Dean not to do.

"Hey, just thought you might like a picture to remember the moment by later," John supplied as he held his hands up in innocence.

"Yeah, guess I would at that," Bobby admitted as he scratched fingers through the five o'clock shadow adorning his lower jaw area. Hell, he might even get it enlarged to hang on the wall now that he thought about it.

"Okay, well I'll just take Sammy and put him down for his nap. I'm sure you've got something you need to do," John stated as he reached out to take his youngest.

"Nah, s'okay. We're good," Bobby retorted as he waved John away with a calloused hand. "No sense in waking the little man up when he's resting so good. Just find yourselves something to do and we'll join in when Sammy wakes up."

"You heard the man, Dad," Dean voiced with a grin before walking over to the small closet in the room and grasping a blanket to place over Bobby and Sammy. "Let's go see if we can dig up some more information on how to deal with the Far Darring in some of Bobby's older tomes."

Sighing in comfort as the blanket was placed over him and his charge, Bobby closed his eyes once again, relishing in the sense of peace and tranquility that overcame him, something he hadn't felt in quite a long time.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers after searching through what must have been the sixth book in two hours, Dean felt like screaming. Everything he had found within the old tomes suggested that the Far Darrig hadn't really meant any harm by what it was doing, that it just enjoyed playing gruesome practical jokes on people. The problem with that however, was that this time it was terrorizing his baby brother and for that reason alone, it had to pay. Exhaling loudly in frustration, he slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Dean?" John questioned, glancing up at his eldest with a concerned look.

"M'sorry Sir, I didn't mean to disrupt your research," Dean voiced with a grimace. "It's just…"

"You're frustrated as hell at not having found anything to help Sammy yet," John finished, knowing exactly what his eldest was going to say. "I am too, but we've got to keep looking. We're bound to find something sooner or later."

"I know, but until then, how do we protect Sammy from being tortured again by that damn creature?"

"I'll tell you how," Bobby piped up as he walked into the room cradling a now awake Sammy in his arms. "By surrounding Little Bit here with all the love and support we can possibly give him."

"That won't be a problem," Dean touted with a wide smile, walking over to take the little one who was now reaching out for him into his arms and cuddling him to his chest. "Hey kiddo, I was thinking it's about time we had some more fun. Do you feel like playing with those old Lincoln Logs I found up in Bobby's attic the other day?"

"Yay, Deanie donna pway wif Sammy," the toddler sang happily as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him tightly before turning to face the other members of his family. "Daddy and Bobby pway wif Sammy too?" he asked as he looked over at his father and then to Bobby with pleading blue-green eyes.

"Sure Tiger, Daddy would love to play," John answered, making sure to mark his place in the old tome he was reading before closing it and standing up. "What do you say Bobby. You up to getting down on the floor and having some fun also?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Bobby answered quickly as he waited for John to get up from the chair before following him and the boys into the living room. Tonight was Sammy night, the research could wait for another day.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Watching as Dean emptied the set of the 'Double T Ranch' Lincoln Log set onto the floor, John couldn't help but be transported back into a time when both of his boys were young and they had been staying with Bobby. _It had been a rainy week and the boys had been about to drive him crazy, begging to go outside and play in their raincoats. But five year old Sammy had just gotten over a bad cold a few days before and he just couldn't take the chance. Losing his patience, he had been about to send them to their room for a timeout when Bobby had walked in carrying the set of building logs, thereby saving his sanity._

"Daddy, will you get me dat moo tow?" Sammy asked as he worked to put together the animal fence, with Bobby's help of course, around the building Dean was currently constructing.

"Huh? What did you say, Tiger?" John queried, chagrined at having been caught unaware by his little boy's question.

"What's the matter John, got caught up in the memories, did ya?" Bobby questioned with a knowing wink as he motioned towards the plastic cow that Sammy wanted with a nod of the head. He too, had been drawn back in time to a time when the boys were little.

"Yeah, guess I did," John answered with a smile as he handed over the small black and white cow to his toddler's outstretched hand and watched Sammy place it the roof of the cabin that Dean had just built.

"Sammy, why did you put the cow up there?" John questioned, perplexed as to why his youngest would do so since Sammy was always such an intelligent child.

"Betause da moo tow is getting ready to jump over da moon, Daddy. Just wike in my book," Sammy replied as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Jeez Dad, don't you know that cows like to jump over the moon yet? I thought everybody knew that," Dean chortled, much to the delight of his baby brother who giggled at his words.

"Well, if the cow is going to jump over the moon, I guess I better put this little doggy where he can watch it happen," John stated as he placed the little plastic beagle on top of Dean's head in retaliation for Dean's words.

"Hey, that's not nice Dad, the little mutt might pee in my hair," Dean scolded mockingly, causing Sammy to giggle even harder as he pulled the plastic figurine from atop his head and placed it inside the fence that Sammy and Bobby had just finished building.

"No him won't De, him a good puppy," Sam retorted as he picked the puppy up and then placed it where it was supposed to be, watching over the little plastic horses.

And so the playing continued on for the next hour or so until Sammy became tired once again. Standing up and toddling over to where Dean sat on the floor, he plopped himself in Dean's lap, leaned back against his big brother's chest and began to suck on his thumb vigorously.

"Uh oh, looks like somebody is ready for bed," Dean voiced affectionately as he wrapped a protective arm around his baby brother and rearranged Sammy so that the youngster was cradled in his right arm so that he would be more comfortable.

"Well, it is way past his bedtime. Why don't you take Sammy upstairs and get him ready for bed while Bobby and I clean this up," John ordered his eldest as he reached out to lightly ruffle Sammy's hair.

"Sure thing, Dad," Dean whispered, levering himself to his feet carefully so as not to awaken the slumbering child. Silently making his way up the stairs, Dean eased the door open to his and Sammy's room and then lay the little one on his bed. Quickly slipping Sammy out of his clothing, Dean changed his little brother's diaper and then dressed Sammy in some warm pajamas since it was going to be a relatively cool night.

Plugging in the nightlight so that Sammy wouldn't be scared if he awoke during the night, Dean stripped down to his boxers and then turned off the light before climbing into bed with Sammy. Smiling as Sam automatically snuggled up to his broad chest, Dean wrapped an arm around his sibling and then drifted off contentedly to the sound of his baby brother's breathing.

Checking in on his boys approximately ten minutes later, John couldn't help but wish things could always be so serene and peaceful for his small family. But that just wasn't in the cards where his family was concerned. Somehow, he just knew things would soon take a turn for the worse once again.

**TBC **_**Not totally happy with this chapter, but hopefully, you enjoyed it anyway.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_Checking in on his boys approximately ten minutes later, John couldn't help but wish things could always be so serene and peaceful for his small family. But that just wasn't in the cards where his family was concerned. Somehow, he just knew things would soon take a turn for the worse once again._

Awaking early the next morning before the sun had even risen over the horizon, Dean couldn't help but groan at discovering the reason for his abrupt waking, Sammy's diaper had overflowed and he was the unlucky recipient on the receiving end of a so called _'golden shower.' _

Climbing out of the bed, he turned the small bedside lamp on and then gently lifted a still sleeping Sammy from the bed so he could change his baby brother into some dry clothing.

"Dean, someth'n wrong son?" a groggy John queried as he opened his eyes and leaned up on one arm to glance over at his eldest son. He had decided to sleep in the unoccupied bed so that he could be closer to his boys during the night.

"No Sir, Sammy just flooded his diaper and managed to soak me and the bed in the process, so he and the bed need a changing" Dean answered with a whisper as he grasped a comforter from the closet and lay it on the floor to use as a pallet so he could place Sammy on it and change his diaper.

"You want me to take care of that so you can go take a shower, Ace?" John questioned with a jaw popping yawn. He knew Dean couldn't be comfortable in wet clothing either.

"No Sir, I've got it," Dean replied as he grasped a clean Pamper off the nightstand and the small box of wet wipes, along with some talcum powder. Swiftly removing the soiled diaper, he cleaned Sammy's bottom and then powdered it to keep him from chafing before swaddling the now sparkling clean baby bottom in the dry diaper.

Picking Sammy up once again and carrying him over the few steps to their father's bed, Dean lay the sleeping toddler beside John who was ready and waiting to take the little one into his arms. Pulling Sammy close, John then lay the blanket over his baby boy and tucked it in securely around him.

"I've got him, go ahead and get your shower," John whispered, smiling as Sammy gave a contented sigh in his sleep. Watching his baby sleep, John couldn't help but think how grateful he was to have this second chance with his baby boy. Sure, he really missed his adult son and desperately wanted him back, but he was going to take full advantage of spending quality time with a toddling Sammy while he had the chance.

Using his right index finger to tenderly rub Sammy's cheek as Dean exited the room, he whispered, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Tiger," and then closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of having Sammy sleeping safely beside him.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at the kitchen table and drinking a cup of coffee as he read the early morning newspaper, Bobby was surprised to suddenly hear the sound of the shower running upstairs. It was unusual for any of the Winchesters to be up before the crack of dawn as he couldn't help but wonder if Sammy had had another of his night terrors. As for why he was up himself, he had been an early riser for as long as he could remember and he enjoyed the solitude of having a cup of coffee before going out on the front porch to watch the sun as it rose up over the horizon.

Swigging down the last of his coffee as the sound of the shower stopped, Bobby carried the empty cup over to the sink and then rinsed it out before placing it in the sink. Hearing the sound of soft footsteps descending the creaky wooden stairs, he turned around to find Dean leaning against the stairwell. "Kind of early for you to be up and about isn't it Ace?"

"Yeah, but it couldn't be helped," Dean replied as he ran his fingers through damp hair. "Sammy managed to overfill his diaper and well, you can guess what happened.

"Well, you know what they say Dean. It's better to be pissed on than pissed off," Bobby stated with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dean retorted with a roll of the eyes as he made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the dark, rich brew before taking a seat at the kitchen table."Just let him pee on you the next time and see if you still feel that way."

"Ain't gonna happen, the kid loves me too much," Bobby voiced smugly as he walked back over to the table and sat down. "I'm his favorite uncle."

"If you say so Bobby, if you say so," Dean replied, glancing towards the ceiling upon hearing the sound of movement coming from above as he said so. "Looks like Sammy has decided to wake up a little early today."

"Guess I better get breakfast started then," Bobby grumbled as he pushed up from his chair once more and walked over towards the small refrigerator in the room. This morning he would be making Sammy's favorite breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage with a side of buttered toast.

**~~Supernatural~~**

A few hours later found Sammy playing contentedly on the porch with his wooden alphabet blocks, while John, Dean and Bobby actively searched through Bobby's old books looking for a way to get their adult Sam back, each hunter well aware of the fact that Sam was more vulnerable than ever to the supernatural creatures out there with the toddler state he was in now.

"Hey John, think I might have found something here," Bobby voiced, as he looked up from the dusty old text he was reading through to see both John and Dean looking at him expectantly.

"What is it? Have you found a spell or something that will help?" Dean asked, making sure to keep his voice low since little Sammy was in the room. At the young age he was now, Sam was still innocent to the evil in the world.

"No, nothing like that. But I think I might have found a way that we can trap that little red bastard and force him to turn Sammy back to the way he was," Bobby answered, as he spun the old tome around so that Dean and John, who was now approaching them, could get a look at it. Pointing to an area of text about midway down the page, he said, "Take a look at this. It says we can catch a faerie by using milk and warm honey to lure it in and then all we have to do is trap it using a mirror and saltwater."

"That's all fine and good Bobby, but how are we going to get the Far Darrig to change Sammy back once we have it trapped?" John queried of the hunter who had mentored him so many years ago, while at the same time casting a glance over Sammy's way to see his youngest giggling as the stack of blocks he had built fell to the porch floor with just one little push of his tiny hand.

"Wish I could answer that for ya John, but it doesn't specifically give an answer in the book " Bobby admitted as he ran calloused fingers through his slightly graying hair after removing the ever present ball cap from his head. "But it does say that fairies have an aversion to cold iron, that it is like poison to them. Maybe we can use that to threaten it so it will do our bidding."

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that," Dean voiced warily as he glanced from his father to Bobby and then back again. "I mean what if we end up just pissing the thing off even worse and he takes it out on Sammy?"

"We'll just have to be ready for anything that bastard might throw at us," John answered even though he too was worried about the outcome of Bobby's plan. "We've got to try something, Dean. We can't just leave Sammy the way he is forever. It's much too dangerous for him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Dean replied somberly, before walking the small length of the porch to sit beside Sammy. He really needed to be close to his sibling right now.

"Don't worry about him John. He'll come around after he has some time to think things through," Bobby stated, clasping John on the shoulder after watching the hunter slump dejectedly against the porch railing.

"I know he will Bobby. I just wish there was another choice. One where we could be more sure of the outcome," John sighed.

Knowing that there really wasn't anything he could say to make things better, Bobby offered support in the only way he could, by being there for his friend as they watched Dean take comfort in being near his baby brother, neither hunter aware of the yellow eyed man who watched from afar just outside the fence that surrounded Bobby's property.

**TBC _Once again, I have family visiting from out of state so please forgive me if it takes a little longer updating my chapters._**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_Knowing that there really wasn't anything he could say to make things better, Bobby offered support in the only way he could, by being there for his friend as they watched Dean take comfort in being near his baby brother, neither hunter aware of the yellow eyed man who watched from afar just outside the fence that surrounded Bobby's property._

"So when do you want to put this plan of your into effect?" John questioned as he watched Dean sit behind Sammy and wrap a protective arm around his younger sibling. He could totally understand how Dean was feeling since he himself was a little wary of trapping the Far Darrig himself. Yeah, it seemed like a pretty good plan, but how could they be sure that the faerie would do as they wished. He didn't think he could handle any more unexpected surprises where his youngest son was concerned.

"Any time you're ready. I mean, I was thinking that you and Dean might want to spend a few extra special moments with Sammy while he is still young before we turn him back again," Bobby stated, knowing that if he were in John's shoes that he would want to do so himself. Hell, who was he kidding? He wanted a little more time with the toddler himself before adult Sammy was returned.

"Yeah, I guess we do need a little time to get used to the idea of not having a little one around anymore. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to have my adult son back, but it's been kind of nice having a toddling Sammy around again," John voiced earnestly. He knew damn well how hard it was going to be him and the others to knowingly let the toddler version go they could get his adult son back. Hell, it was probably going to be one of the hardest things they ever had to do in their lives. Little Sammy had become such an integral part of their lives over the last few weeks that it was genuinely becoming harder and harder each day to reconcile their minds to the actuality that Sammy was in fact supposed to be an adult.

"Okay, just let me know when the two of you are ready and we'll get the show on the …" Bobby's voice drifted off as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"What? What is it Bobby?" John asked warily, immediately noting how Bobby had tensed.

"Someone's watching," Bobby informed his friend quietly as he slowly turned around and surveyed the surrounding area while trying to look innocuous in doing so. "You need to get Sammy and get him inside."

"Yeah, you're right. It is almost time for Sammy's nap anyway." John replied as nonchalantly as possible, gracing his friend with a fake smile before striding over to where his boys were still sitting on a porch in a slow gait. He didn't want to let on to whoever was out there watching that they were on to him.

Kneeling down in front of his boys and giving Dean a pointed look that brooked no arguments, John said, "Time to go inside," as he scooped Sammy up into his arms.

"But Daddy, we was pwaying," Sammy whined, as he squirmed within John's hold. He wasn't ready to go back inside yet.

""I'm sorry Tiger, but it's getting a little cool outside and Daddy doesn't want you to get sick," John retorted as he held Sammy a little more firmly in his grasp to keep from dropping him. "You can play inside."

"But Daddy…"

"You heard me Sammy," John scolded lightly. "I'll tell you what, why don't we play a game of hide and go seek. You and Dean can go hide and Bobby and I will come looking for you. Would you like that, Sport?"

"Yay, Daddy and Bobby gonna pway wif us Deanie," Sammy squealed, squirming to be put down once again as they made it inside the house. He and Dean needed to go find the perfect hiding place.

"Hey Sammy, I know a great place, one where Dad and Bobby will never find us," Dean informed his baby brother knowing right away what his father was hinting at. Sweeping Sammy into his arms, Dean said, "Close your eyes Dad," as he took Sammy to the stairs that would lead them down to Bobby's basement. It would be the safest place to keep Sammy with all of its little hidden nooks and crannies while his father and Bobby dealt with whatever danger they were facing right now. He hated not being there to back them up, but Sammy's safety came first.

Finding a well hidden area in the far corner of the basement, Dean crouched down behind and old ratty sofa and cuddled Sammy close to his chest. "Okay Squirt, we have to be really quiet so Dad and Bobby can't find us.

"Okay De, I be twiet" giggled Sammy as snuggled into his brother's hold and lay his head against Dean's chest. This was going to be fun.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Standing outside the fence that surrounded Singer Salvage as he checked on one of his chosen children, Azazel couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. The one he considered to be his best and his brightest was sitting on the porch of that pain in his ass hunter Bobby Singer, and in toddling form no less. It pissed him off to no ends to see Samuel that way, especially seeing as how he had plans for him in the upcoming days. Sam was supposed to prove himself as being highly superior over all of the others. And there was no way in hell, _pun intended_, that his chosen one could do that while wearing diapers!

"What the hell have you imbeciles gotten yourselves, or more precisely _'my child'_ into," he groused as he observed John and Bobby talking while watching over his chosen one and that bothersome insipient brother of his.

Sneering in disgust as he watched Sammy knock down a set of blocks with glee, he contemplated sending an army of demons to go out and kidnap the child, but then decided against it knowing how traumatizing it would be once the toddler was returned to his normal state. No, instead he would take his anger out on the cretin who had caused the whole mess in the first place. Lucifer help that practical joker of a faerie for daring to interfere with his plans.

With a quick click of his middle finger and thumb, Azazel called the far darring to him.

"Who dareth to call me away from my wicked fun and gam…?" the red dressed faerie trailed off as he noted the yellow eyed demon standing regally before him. He had never met Azazel, but all of the evil faeries and leprechauns of his stature knew of the demon and his heinous acts of cruelty against those who got in the way of him attaining his goal

"Yes, my sovereign? What can this most humble servant do for you?, he queried in submission in hopes of being spared the fires of hell.

"You can return my boy king to his rightful age or face the tortures of hell for all eternity," Azazel retorted maliciously as he glared at the red dressed, dwarf sized man.

"It will be done, My Leader," the fear dearg stated with a bow as he knelt in front of the demon.

"See that it is done soon." Azazel ordered, the warning evident in his tone. He wouldn't be too happy if his plans for the youngest Winchester to compete with the others had to be put on hold because of the stupid little twit before him.

"As you wish," the faerie agreed, breathing a huge sigh of relief as the demon disappeared from sight. He knew he was getting off easy and just hoped that the demon wouldn't send the hell hounds after him once he had completed his task.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"You spotted anything yet Bobby?" John questioned just above a whisper as he walked back outside after having retrieved his handgun which now was snugly held in the back waistband of his blue jeans.

"Nothing yet. I thought I saw something in the woods behind the fence over there, but whatever it was, it's gone now," Bobby replied as his eyes continued to scan the perimeter of his yard for any signs of nearby danger.

"How about you stay here on guard while I 'casually' walk around," John voiced as he reached back to finger the handgrip of his gun.

"Sure, just be careful out there ya idjit," Bobby murmured. He knew John well enough to know the hunter wouldn't take a back seat to the search when it came to protecting his boys.

"Aw, didn't know you cared old man," John snickered before making his way down the steps and out into the salvage yard. He had a job to do.

"Old man my ass," Bobby grumbled as he canvassed the area ahead while keeping an eye on John's back at the same time. "This old man is the one who taught you everything you know you young pup."

Ignoring the jibe as he walked on, John started a search grid of the salvage yard starting from where he ws now and working out, making sure to double check each area as he swept the yard marine style with a hunter's eye. If anything was out there and intent on hurting his sons, he would make sure to find it.

However, after having made a thorough search, he returned to Bobby's front porch having found nothing out of order.

"Well?" Bobby questioned as he watched John return from his foray into the piles of junked automobiles.

"If something was out there, it's long gone now," John informed Bobby as he traversed forlornly up the stairs. He had hoped to catch the little red bastard if it was indeed the one spying on him and his family.

"Me thinks you two are not the brightest men in the world if you are unable to find someone as bright and shiny as me?" the far darrig laughed as it glimmered into existence on one of the far branches near the edge of Bobby's property.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill…" John started to voice before he was interrupted by the supernatural creature once again.

"Now, now. Let's not be too hasty with our threats," The fear dearg gloated. "I was going to offer to turn your wee one back, but maybe I should make the wee one even younger to teach you to mind your tongue."

"And why would you be offering to help us. Don't tell me it is out of the goodness of your heart," Bobby voiced with derision. "You take too much enjoyment out of terrorizing others."

"Well, let's just say I've had an offer I can't refuse," the little creature stated before spouting off some lilting tune in a sing song voice and disappearing from existence.

"Oh god, my boys," John stated in fear before storming into the house. He had to find his boys and see what the creature had done. He had just made it to the top of the stairs when he heard a thunderous voice shout out in surprise from below.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Wish Fulfilled Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:**_"Oh god, my boys," John stated in fear before storming into the house after hearing the Far Darrig chant out its' haunting tune. He had to find his boys and see what the creature had done. He had just made it to the top of the stairs when he heard a thunderous voice shout out in surprise from below._

_**Moments Earlier:**_

Resting comfortably against Dean's chest as they hid behind the ratty old sofa, Sammy couldn't help but giggle a little as he heard the far away voice of his Dad. He and Dean had been hiding for a long time now he was sure and still, they hadn't been found yet. His daddy really wasn't very good at playing Hide and Seek.

"What's got you so happy, Squirt?" Dean inquired as he held Sammy closely against him, trying to keep his ears attuned to what was going on outside. He could hear the sound of anger in his father's voice, but he just couldn't tell what was being said.

"We hided too dood and daddy tan't find us," Sammy replied as he squirmed a little within Dean's hold. He was getting a little antsy at having sat still for so long and was more than ready to go outside and play again.

"Whoa there, what's got you so squirmy all of the sudden, Little Dude? You got ants in your pants or something?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm a little tighter around his toddling brother. He knew Sammy was getting restless, but they needed to stay hidden for just a little while longer until he knew whatever was out that that had Bobby so concerned earlier was dealt with.

"No, I no dot ants in my pants De," Sammy replied innocently turning his head a little so he could look incredulously up at Dean. "Why? Did you detted some ants in your pants Deanie?"

"No Kiddo, I didn't," Dean answered with a grin. He had forgotten how literal a younger Sammy could be at times. Lord, how he was going to miss this side of his little brother when Sammy was returned to his rightful age. Don't get him wrong, he really wanted his Sam back, but he just hated the fact that adult Sam would once again have to deal with the pain and loss he had suffered over the past year or so as well as those damned visions and the thought of it upset him more than he was willing to admit.

"De, I no wanna pway anymo…" Sammy started to say before got a tingly feeling all over, one that left him feeling odd and out of sorts.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned with concern as he spun the little one around in his lap so he could get a better look at him. "You feeling okay?"

"I's detting dizzy, De" Sammy voiced, laying his head against Dean's chest to stop the room from swaying.

"What the…?" Dean voiced in astonishment as his little brother suddenly began to change before his very eyes. Within seconds, Sammy had grown enough that his clothing tore apart at the seams and fell from his body as well as the diaper that covered his pale bottom.

It didn't take long for Dean to suddenly find himself squashed by a now naked Sam who had finally been returned to his normal adult self.

"Sonuvabitch, what in the hell is going on." Sam's voice thundered out in surprise to suddenly find himself sitting in Dean's lap with his big brother cuddling him to his chest. "And just why the hell am I naked?"

"Uh, well, you see, it's like this. You, uh…" Dean stammered, his mind unable to form a cohesive sentence at the shock of witnessing the sudden change.

"Damn it Dean, where are my clothes," Sam squealed, pushing himself up out of Dean's embrace, only to hear the sound of feet come clomping down the steps at a rapid pace. Glancing around quickly for something to cover himself, Sam was surprised to suddenly find himself embraced by the arms of his father before obtaining his objective.

"Sam, it's so good to have you back, Son." John declared sincerely, cradling his nude son to his chest.

"Dad, com' on, let me go," Sam stammered in embarrassment, his cheeks tingeing a bright red from the situation, especially since Bobby had now entered the basement also and him without a stitch of clothing on or anything to hide his nakedness.

"Here ya go, Sport," Bobby voiced with a chuckle, having pulled off his jacket and handing it over to Sam to protect his modesty. He could tell how deeply embarrassed Sam was at having been caught bare-assed naked by the three of them.

"Th-thanks," Sam muttered as he pried himself free and wrapped the jacket around him as best he could.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed Sam. You haven't got anything the three of us haven't seen before," John stated with a laugh.

"Da'ad," Sam whined, his cheeks going an even darker shade of red. "Would one of you just please tell me where the hell my clothing is?"

"Upstairs in your duffle bag," Dean answered after having finally composed himself enough to think clearly. He couldn't believe it, his Sam was back!

"Th-thanks" Sam replied, backing away from the three of them until he made it to the stairs where he turned tail and stumbled up them, his lily white behind 'mooning' the other hunters as he went.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Entering the room that he and Dean always shared when visiting Bobby, Sam's jaw dropped open in astonishment upon seeing the toddler clothing that lay out haphazardly on the bed along with a small purple rubber ducky and a few other childish items, not to mention the diaper bag that sat at the foot of the bed.

"What the…?" Sam questioned, pulling on a pair of boxers and blue jeans just before his mind was assailed by memories of the past few weeks. Memories in which he and Dean had made mud pies together; memories of him, Dean, his Dad and Bobby all going to a theme park and having an enormous amount of fun; memories of him being rocked to sleep in the arms of all three at one point or another and he couldn't help but be totally stunned by it all.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned worriedly as he walked into the room to find his baby brother staring off into space as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I..I'm okay," Sam replied, his jaw opening in astonishment as he looked over at Dean. "Is it real, did it all really happen?"

"Is what real?" Dean queried, wanting to make sure he didn't drop anything on Sam before his younger sibling was ready for it.

"Did I really turn into a toddler?" Sam asked, still unable to believe the memories were real, that it wasn't something he had just dreamed.

"Yeah, you did," Dean answered, sitting down beside his brother and nudging Sam with his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, I can't believe we did all those things together. I mean, you and Dad and Bobby, you all centered your lives around me and made me feel like I was the most special person in the world and that I was totally loved."

"That's because you are, Son," John voiced as he walked into the room just in time to hear he end of Sam's conversation with Dean. "I know I haven't said it nearly enough to you, or your brother for that matter, but I do love you boys. And even though it happened by nefarious means, I'll forever be grateful for being given a second chance to be the kind of father you needed, even if it was only for just a little while."

"Th-thanks Dad, I love you too," Sam voiced as tears began to fill his expressive blue-green eye upon hearing the declaration. "But how, how did I get turned into a toddler again?"

"That was my fault Sam. I kind of made a wish that things could be like they were between us when you were a toddler and thought I hung the moon," John admitted sheepishly. "I was just so tired of things being tense between us all the time, and well…"

"Turns out there was a supernatural creature nearby and it granted Dad's wish," Dean finished, knowing how hard it was for his father to admit his part in what had transpired.

"S'okay dad, I don't blame you for what happened. You couldn't have known what was going to happen," Sam stated, absolving his father of any guilt in the matter.

"Thanks Kiddo," John voiced earnestly, feeling a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. "And I also want you to know that the visions you've started having doesn't change anything between us. You're still my baby boy and nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks for that Dad," Sam voiced with a relieved sigh after having remembered the incident that brought the whole mess about. "But what if other hunters find out? You know how they'll look at me," Sam murmured, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes," Bobby answered from the doorway. "These visions you're Daddy just mentioned you having doesn't change a thing. You're still the same pain in the ass kid you've always been since you was knee high to a grasshopper. And if any hunter dares to think different, then they'll have to deal with me."

"Thanks for that, Bobby," Dean voiced, wincing slightly at the unstated reprimand in Bobby's speech for not having been told about said visions.

"Don't be thanking me boy. You idjits are family and family always takes care of each other," Bobby intoned gruffly, though affection was evident in his voice. "Now if you idjits are done reminiscing and talking, I think it's about time we get dinner started. Sam here is bound to be starving."

"Yeah, I am actually. But what about the creature? Aren't we going to hun…?" Sam started to ask before being interrupted by his father

"Something tells me that Far Darrig is already paying a hefty price for what it did," John answered, as he offered a hand to pull Sammy up off the bed and then slung an arm around his shoulders before leading him out of the room. He didn't know what happened to make the Far Darrig return Sammy to his rightful age, but something obviously did from the way the feard dearg had acted earlier and he could only hope the creature would never been seen or heard from again.

Smiling in contentment as he walked out of the room with his father's arm around his shoulders, Sam couldn't remember having felt so carefree and happy in years. Maybe, just maybe everything was going to be okay.

**The End **_**I hope you enjoyed the ending and to all who celebrate the holiday **_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**As always, thanks for all the wonderful support you gave me throughout this story.**


End file.
